Medieval and Modern Times
by Aralyn187
Summary: In connection with Adventure in an Alternate Reality, What happens when you get all the teens together, with the smurfs, and leave some magical items alone with Peewit. Chaos, and adventure. Johan x Aralyn, Gerard x OC
1. Picnic Days

**Author's note: Hey there everyone! Told ya I'd be doing this, I really hope you like it. But before we start, Names and ages, sound off!**

**Peewit: Peewit, 16.**

**Savina: Savina, 19.**

**Gerard: Gerard, 18.**

**Johan: Johan, 19.**

**Aralyn: Aralyn, 19. Ok now that's all done.**

**Peewit: So why did we do that again?**

**Johan: It's for clarification purposes Peewit.**

**Aralyn: Alright, now onto the disclaimer!**

**Savina: Aralyn does not own any of us or the smurfs, we all belong to Peyo.**

**Gerard: The only thing that she owns is her self.**

_**Medieval and Modern Times**_

* * *

"So Papa Smurf wanted all of us to meet at the smurf village?" Aralyn asked as she, Johan, Peewit, and Savina rode their steeds down the road.

"Yes," Savina confirmed, "He invited us as well as my cousin Gerard, and Clockwork."

"I wonder what he wants us all for?" Johan wondered as the four friends reached a fork in the road.

"Savina!" called out a voice, all teens looked to see a familiar royal face.

"Hello Gerard, wonderful to see you again."

"Hey Gerard…" Aralyn said slowly, "What's with…this?" she asked waving her fingers at her chin.

Gerard reached up and felt his chin, rubbing his fingers against the bit of stubble that was there.

"Oh that. I thought about lettng it grow out, just to see what it would look like."

Aralyn smiled, "I like it, it makes you look older, in a nice way."

"Come on!" Peewit shouted, "We can't keep the smurfs waiting."

"Heeyaa Bayrad!" Johan cheered as he hurried his steed onward.

"Hey ever heard of ladies first?" Aralyn laughed as she chased after them.

Eventually, after many snack stops for Peewit, the five teens made it to the smurf village.

"King Gerard, Johan, Peewit!" Papa smurf greeted as they pulled to a stop.

"Savina, Aralyn!" Smurfette squeeled with delight.

"Hello everyone."

"Wonderfull to see you."

"How's it going?"

"Got anything to eat?"

"So Papa Smurf, why did you request that we all meet you here?" Johan asked the red clad leader.

"I'm glad you asked Johan, all us smurfs thought it would be fun to have a huge picnic with the five of you." Papa Smurf explained.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Savina said.

"Sounds like fun!" Aralyn cheered.

"FOOD!" Peewit nearly screamed in joy.

Sure enough Greedy and Baker had put together a feast fit for a king, good thing too seeing as they had invited one.

When everyone was eating Peewit snuck off, to get more cakes from Geedy's stash. On the way there he noticed that the door to Papa Smurfs laboratory was open. His curiosity got the better of him and he looked inside as best he could.

"I don't care what they say, I'm destined to be a great alchemist." He mumbled as he began to pull out random liquid filled vials.

* * *

"Hey Johan?" Aralyn asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Peewit?"

Before anyone could answer there was an explostion, and a thick orange and yellow cloud spread through out the village, and amung the happy picnic goers.

Everyone began to cough and gasp, "Dang it Peewit," Aralyn managed to cough out, "What did you do now?"

Struggling she tried to stand up, but colapsed, rasping for breath. Slowly she felt her mind get fuzzy, then the edge of her vision began to blur, then the darkness took over her completely.

* * *

**Aralyn: Peewit! What did you do?**

**Peewit: Why do you think it was me? It could have been anyone.**

**Aralyn: For some reason I highly doubt that. Anyway, thank you to those who are being brave enough to read this. I love all of you! Until next time, when we find out what this fool of a court jester did.**

**Peewit: Hey I resent that!**

**Aralyn: By the way all ya can thank flowerpower71 for the whole facial hair thing with Gerard, but to be honest I think he looks better with it, in a nice, older, mature kinda way.**


	2. Not good, not good at all!

**Author's note: Ack! I can't believe I'm updating so soon after my last update!**

**Johan: So many questions, What exactly did Peewit do?**

**Savina: Did it do something horrible to us and the smurfs?**

**Gerard: And will we be able to fix it?**

**Peewit: Hey anyone can make a mistake.**

**Aralyn: Some just more than others.**

**Peewit: Hey I heard that!**

**Aralyn: That was kinda the point Peabrain!**

**Savina: Aralyn calm down, calling people names isn't going to solve anything.**

**Aralyn: You're right, just get on with the disclaimer.**

**Johan: Aralyn does not own us, the smurfs, or any other character from the cartoon, we all belong to Peyo.**

**Gerard: The only character she owns is herself.**

**Aralyn: Or so you think!**

**All: What?**

**Aralyn Enjoy!**

_**Medieval and Modern Times**_

* * *

Slowly the thick smoke cleared and all the smurfs began to come to.

"Papa Smurf, where are we?" a frightened Smurfette asked.

"Uh yeah this looks nothing like our forest." Clumsy reasoned, also starting to get worried.

Papa Smurf looked around, "It's alright my little smurfs, before we try to figure this out we need to make sure that we are all here."

One by one each smurf sounded off, down to the smurflings and baby smurf.

"Good," Papa Smurf sighed in reliefe, "We're all here."

"But where are Savina, Aralyn, Johan, and Peewit?" Brainy asked, noticing the absence of their human friends.

"And Gerard and Clockwork?" Handy added quickly.

"I don't know where our friends are, or what happened my little smurfs, but we must not panic. We will stick together, and we will find out what happened."

Together the smurfs began walking through the slowly darkening forest. Suddenly there came the sound of hoof beats, and a chesnut colored horse made it's way through the trees.

Upon seeing the smurfs the stallion became spooked and reared, nearly throwing off its rider.

"Whoa, Zander! Easy boy!" the rider yelled, while holding on for dear life.

The smurfs scattered, hoping they hadn't been seen.

The rider managed to jump off without a scratch. Grabbing the reins they pulled the horse's head down and gently petted its nose.

"Easy boy. It's alright, it's alright." They said in a soft soothing voice. "Now, what spooked you? Come on boy, show me."

With a soft whinnie, Zander sniffed in the direction of a nearby bush. The bush in question began to shake and the sound of tiny whispers could be heard.

Kneeling down the rider peeked into said bush, then with a shocked gasp they reeled back in surprise.

"What in the world!"

Knowing the jig was up Papa Smurf stepped forward, "Please don't be frightened, we don't mean any harm, to you or your horse."

Slowly each and every smurf stepped forward to join their leader and to get a look at the human who discovered them.

It was a girl, who looked somewhere around Aralyn's age, perhaps a bit younger. She had longish dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing clothes similar to that of the type of clothes that the smurfs had found Aralyn in. And her eyes, which were wide with shock and confusion, were a lovely shade of blue-green.

"W-what are you?" she asked in a wavering voice.

"We are smurfs, my dear." Papa Smurf said calmly. "We found ourselves in a situation where we found ourselves in this forest. Could you please tell us where we are?"

For a second the girl was silent, then shaking her head she spoke up, "Uh, well you're on the planet earth, in the United States of America, in a forest on the Lindheart family property."

"Lindheart family?" Smurfette asked

"Jumping jackrabbits Pappy! Does this mean we're in Aralyn's world?" Sassette asked, pulling on Papa Smurf's arm.

"I think it does." Papa Smurf confirmed, "Excuse me my dear but you said this land belongs to the Lindheart family?"

"Uh, yes, or at least what's left of it." The girl mumbled.

"Uh, what do ya mean?" Clumsy asked.

Clearing her throat, the girl got on her knees, facing the curious little blue creatures, "I believe a proper introduction would be helpful. The name's Ashlynn, Ashlynn Lindheart, lone heir to the Lindheart fortune, and owner of the property you now find yourselves on."

"As I said before we are the smurfs, I am Papa Smurf."

"The name Hefty.

"My name is Brainy."

"I'm Smurfette."

And on and on the introductions went, till they had gone through each and every smurf.

Ashlynn smiled gently, "Well it is nice to meet you all, but, um, will all of you be ok out here?"

"You mean you'll let us stay?" Greedy asked.

"I don't see why not, I mean, you don't look like you'll cause much trouble, and no one really goes in this forest anymore, so if you want to stay it's all fine with me." She replied dusting herself off. "But you'll need shelter until you build your own living places, with that being said, I would be delighted to offer you a place to stay until then."

"You would really do that for us?" Smurfette questioned.

"Sure, I get kinda lonely out here, it would be nice to have some friends out here to hang out with."

"That is very kind of you Miss Lindheart, we would be delighted to take you up on your generous offer." Papa Smurf thanked the kindhearted girl.

Gathering up all the smurfs Ashlynn helped most of them up onto her horse, the rest she placed on her own shoulders as she led Zander through the forest.

"Excuse me Ashlynn?"

The girl turned, "Yes, uh Handy, right? She guessed, hoping she had gotten the smurf's name correct.

"Right, um, I was wondering, have you seen any of our friends, we got separated from them and we think they might be here too."

"Sorry, no I haven't seen anyone or anything besides all of you today. But I'll keep an eye out just in case, could you tell me their names?"

"There are five humans and a robotic smurf," Papa Smurf explained, "There's Johan, Aralyn, Savina, Gerard, and Peewit."

The girl started to giggle, "Peewit? Is that actually his name?"

* * *

As the smoke cleared Aralyn raced over to where she remembered the explosion coming from. "Peewit, what did you do!"

Followed by the, Johan, Savina, and Gerard, she came to find Peewit, sitting on the ground, his shocked face covered in soot and his hair charred black and blown back.

Covering her mouth Aralyn managed to stifle a laugh, until she got a firm elbow in the side from Johan.

Savina stepped forward with a handkerchief and began to wipe the soot off of the court jester's face, and Aralyn bent down to pick up the numerous vials that Peewit had removed from Papa Smurf's laboratory, suddenly she froze with horror.

"Aralyn? What is it?" Johan asked, concerned about her sudden change in mood.

"P-peewit, do you realize what you've done?" Aralyn's voice cracked.

"Aralyn, tell us what's the matter?" Gerard questioned, starting to get worried.

Aralyn ignored the question, and began running back to the picnic area, "Quick we have to find Papa Smurf!" she screamed.

* * *

**Peewit: Jeez Aralyn why the sudden freak out, all I did was add a few chemical and stuff together.**

**Aralyn: *rocking her self back and forth in a corner* not good not good not good...**

**Ashlynn: So I guess this only made things even more confusing huh? Well don't worry readers things will all be explained in due time, so don't worry, all will be well...Maybe.**

**Peewit: Who are you?**

**Gerard: And what are you doing here?**

**Ashlynn: Whoops, ah hee hee, you guys wern't supposed to see me. *dashes off stage, then quickly peeks back in* You didn't see anything... *disapears again* **

**Gerard: What a strange person.**

**Johan: Well readers until next time this is Johan, Aralyn, Gerard, Savina, Peewit, and... whoever that was, signing off and wishing you a smurftastic week, until next time!**

* * *

_Hee hee Madagascar reference from Ashlynn, Skipper: *waving fins myteriously* You didn't see anything...Right!, such a goofy movie._

_BTW check out my profile, right up at the top, I have a poll, and the more people vote and give their input, the better. Happy voting!_


	3. Peewit did what?

**Author's note: ...**

**Ashlynn: Sorry guys, Aralyn can't make it, so I'll be standing in for her, along with the Smurfette.**

**Smurfette: Aralyn also left a message for all readers, 'Please give your input for the poll on my profile page, it is kinda important.'**

**Ashlynn: Yupp, she did say that, I agree, it is kinda important, so go vote, it's at the top of her profile page.**

**Smurfette: I bet all the readers are wondering what happened.**

**Ashlynn: I think so too, and I can honestly say, quite a few thing will be explained in this chapter, though I'm not sure if everything will be cleared up.**

**Smurfette: Aralyn does not own us, Johan, Peewit, Savina, Gerard, and so on.**

**Ashlynn: Correct, the only thing she owns is herself and me, plus the original plot that makes up this story.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**Ashlynn: BTW during the song, the bold is both singing, and the just italics is Ashlynn singing.**

**_Medieval and Modern Times_  
**

* * *

Aralyn ran in a panic through the smurf village trying to find Papa Smurf, "Not good, not good, not good."

Catching up with her Johan grabbed her by the shoulders, "Aralyn, stop! Calm down, take a deep breath…"

The frightened girl closed her eyes as she took a deep calming breath through her nose.

"Better?"

Aralyn nodded her head.

"Good, now can you tell us what it is that startled you so much?" the squire asked gently.

With a sigh Aralyn opened her eyes and looked to her four friends, "The chemicals and ingredients that Peewit mixed together, made a very volatile solution, which exploded and produced that yellow-orange cloud."

All the teens nodded, "But what did it do that had you so worked up?" Savina questioned.

Aralyn's bright blue eyes began to fill with worry once again, "It wasn't just any solution that Peewit made by accident…"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you guys are smurfs, and you come from another world, and somehow you ended up here." Ashlynn asked Papa Smurf.

"Smurfsactly!" Smurfette exclaimed.

"Well I believe you, no matter how crazy it might seem. And don't worry, I'll help anyway I can." The girl smiled at her new friends.

"Jumpin' jackrabbits!" Sassette exclaimed, "Is that your house?" she asked, pointing across a field to a rather large house.

Ashlynn blushed, "Uh yeah, it is. I guess it's kinda big huh?"

"It's like a castle." Snappy commented.

Opening the stable door Ashlynn led Zander to his stall, and then helped the smurfs get off safely.

"If you'll follow me I'll get you guys a place to sleep for the night."

Ashlynn led the smurfs through a number of hallways until they came to a large room with a short table surrounded by a couch and two chairs. A huge rectangular object hung on the wall, and a huge counter connected this room to another.

"Ok, this is the living room, and right there on the other side of that counter is the kitchen, there should food in both the fridge and in the cabinets, so if you get hungry help yourselves." She explained, opening a nearby closet and pulling out a few blankets.

Laying them out on the floor she spoke up again, "Alright I know it's not much, but you can sleep out here for tonight, then in the morning I'll grab some supplies and we'll head out to this clearing I know of where you can begin building your homes."

"That sounds wonderful Miss Lindheart, and thank you again for helping us." Papa Smurf said gratefully.

"No problem." Ashlynn smiled, "And I'll be sleeping on the couch out here tonight, so wake me up if you need anything or if there's a problem, ok?"

Soon enough everyone had settled down, and before you could say 'smurfberries' the sun was rising in the east.

Ashlynn gathered up the smurfs outside as soon as everyone was awake and fed. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She instructed as she disappeared into a shed near the stable.

For a second things were quiet, then a sudden roaring rumble was heard and most if not all the smurfs jumped. Ashlynn rode out of the shed on a strange contraption that looked a bit like a wagon but nothing was pulling it.

"What is that?" Handy asked, clearly amazed and curious about what she was riding on.

"It's called a gator, kinda like the animal, but it's just a machine." The girl explained as she helped the smurf population climb onboard, and once everyone was settled, they were off.

After about three minutes of driving Ashlynn pulled to a stop, "Here we are the clearing I told you about."

"It looks like an absolutely smurfy place to live." Farmer said, surveying the space.

Suddenly the sound of branches snapping underfoot grabbed everyone's attention, and everyone spun around to see something on the other side of the clearing that left them all speechless.

* * *

"What Peewit mixed together was a dangerous, unpredictable, duplicating potion. Anyone who was exposed to that cloud, most likely, has been duplicated." Aralyn explained nervously.

"D-duplicated?" Peewit managed to stutter out, "What!"

"Yes right now, we probably have our own doppelgangers running around somewhere." Aralyn confirmed.

"So these copies of us could be anywhere?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, that's why we need to find Papa Smurf, besides Homnibus, he's the only one I can think of that could find out where they are."

"Aralyn!" the teens heard Papa Smurf's voice call out.

"Papa Smurf! Are you alright?" Savina asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine and so are all my little smurfs, I trust you all are unharmed as well?" the smurf's elder inquired.

"We're unharmed, but Aralyn just let us know that Peewit may have just..." Gerard trailed off.

"Concocted a duplicating potion, and a dangerous one at that." Papa Smurf finished, obviously distraught by the fact. As soon as the words left his mouth he marched himself into his laboratory and pulled out his crystal ball.

Smurfs and humans alike waited as patiently as possible as Papa Smurf tried to concentrate, as time went on Aralyn peeked in through one of the windows and stole a look at the mystic object. Then with a gasp she jumped back, almost causing Johan and Peewit to fall on top of her.

"T-they're…they're on e-earth. They're where I came from! Our copies are in my world!"

* * *

There on the other side of the clearing, were five humans and on one of the human's shoulders was what looked like a smurf made out of wood.

"Smurfs! You're alright!" The raven haired teen of the group exclaimed, as the group ran forward.

Ashlynn watched as the five humans became reunited with their blue friends.

"Who's she?" the shorty of the group asked, a little bluntly, pointing at Ashlynn.

"Peewit! Don't point it's rude!" the blonde female scolded as she slapped the pointing finger down.

"It's alright." Ashlynn said calmly, "He's right, you guys are in a strange situation, and then you meet a new girl who's hanging around your friends, you want answers, am I right?"

The five teens stared at her, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Ok, I think introductions would be helpful. My name is Ashlynn Lindheart, a recent friend of the smurfs. Now they did tell me all your names but they didn't describe you much, so your Peewit right?" she asked pointing to the short blonde.

"That's me!" Peewit exclaimed.

"And you're the one who caused all this right?"

"Humph! Anyone can make a mistake."

"Some more than others Peapod." The blonde girl snapped, stepping forward she held out her hand, "Aralyn Lyel, I'm originally from here, this world I mean, and is Johan," she gestured to the dark haired teen from before, "And this is Princess Savina and her cousin King Gerard." She finished pointing to a girl that looked a bit older than Aralyn, and a young man with chin length dirty blonde hair.

"Papa Smurf!" Ashlynn nearly screamed, "You didn't tell me that Savina and Gerard were royalty!"

"Is everything alright Lady Lindheart?" Gerard asked.

"Uh, sure, yeah, everything's fine. I just never met royalty before." Ashlynn tried to laugh it off.

"Oh I do hope we're not intruding." Savina worried.

"No no everything is alright, a friend of the smurfs is a friend of mine, you're not intruding at all."

After a minute of talking some of the awkward tension died down and it was settled that they all would be staying at Ashlynn's place while the smurfs would build a new village in the clearing. "Ok then we have a plan, all humans climb onto the gator."

"What gator?" Peewit asked.

"Oh right," Ashlynn jokingly hit herself in the forehead, "This way." She instructed, leading the humans to the motorized contraption.

"What a curious carriage." Savina remarked.

"Everyone grab a seat, and we'll get a move on. I can fit three in the front including me, and the rest can fit in the back."

"Oh oh! I want to ride up front!" Peewit shouted as he jumped up in the front seat, next to the driver's seat.

Johan and Aralyn climbed up into two of the back seats and Johan turned to offer a hand up to witch ever royal decided to take it. After a second Savina grabbed his hand and he hoisted her up onto the vehicle.

"Well you're highness, seems like you get shotgun." Ashlynn smiled as she climbed into the driver's seat, Gerard gave her a curious look, "What! It's not going to bite you." She giggled.

"Cheep scree cheep!"

"Whoa!" Ashlynn exclaimed, pointing to Gerard's shoulder, "Is he talking?"

"Yeah, that's Clockwork smurf, Handy made him." Peewit answered matter of factly.

"Cool…so…what did he say?"

"He said 'It looks safe, and if Papa Smurf trusts her then I say we can trust her.'" Gerard translated.

"Aw, thanks Clockwork, and may I say you look so adorable." Ashlynn blushed.

Clockwork blushed as Gerard boarded. "Ok everyone ready? Hold on tight." And Ashlynn hit the gas, moving the gator forward, back towards the mansion.

"You guys hungry? If so I can whip something up for you."

"Starving!" Peewit shouted.

Taking an estimate Ashlynn went to the kitchen and pulled out some pans and various food.

"Need any help?"

Ashlynn turned to see Aralyn, "Yeah, a little help would be nice, could you take care of the pancakes, I'll handle the bacon and eggs."

"Sure thing, it feels nice working in a modern kitchen again, after about two years of living in medieval times it sure feels refreshing."

Ashlynn smiled as she flipped a switch on the wall and turned a nob, turning up the volume, and soon both girls were singing alone to the upbeat lyrics,

"**_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_**  
**_Saying AYO!_**  
**_Gotta let go!_**  
**_I wanna celebrate and live my life_**  
**_Saying AYO!_**  
**_Baby, let's go!_**

**_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_**  
**_I hit the floor_**  
**_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans_**  
**_I'm wearing all my favorite_**  
**_Brands, brands, brands, brands_**  
**_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_**  
**_Ye, ye_**  
**_Cause it goes on and on and on_**  
**_And it goes on and on and on_**

**_Yeah!_**

**_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_**  
**_Saying AYO!_**  
**_Gotta let go!_**  
**_I wanna celebrate and live my life_**  
**_Saying AYO!_**  
**_Baby, let's go!_**

**_'Cause we gon' rock this club_**  
**_We gon' go all night_**  
**_We gon' light it up_**  
**_Like it's dynamite!_**  
**_'Cause I told you once_**  
**_Now I told you twice_**  
**_We gon' light it up_**  
**_Like it's dynamite!_**

**_I came to move, move, move, move_**  
**_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_**  
**_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_**  
**_Just what the fool, came here to do, do, do, do_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Cause it goes on and on and on_**  
**_And it goes on and on and on_**

**_Yeah!_**

**_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_**  
**_Saying AYO!_**  
**_Gotta let go!_**  
**_I wanna celebrate and live my life_**  
**_Saying AYO!_**  
**_Baby, let's go!_**

**_'Cause we gon' rock this club_**  
**_We gon' go all night_**  
**_We gon' light it up_**  
**_Like it's dynamite!_**  
**_'Cause I told you once_**  
**_Now I told you twice_**  
**_We gon' light it up_**  
**_Like it's dynamite!_**

_I'm gonna take it all I,_  
_I'm gonna be the last one standing,_  
_I'm over all I_  
_I'm gonna be the last one landing_  
_'Cause I, I, I Believe it_  
_And I, I, I_  
_I just want it all, I just want it all_  
_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_  
_Hands in the air_  
_Put your hands in the air_

**_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_**  
**_Saying AYO!_**  
**_Gotta let go!_**  
**_I wanna celebrate and live my life_**  
**_Saying AYO!_**  
**_Baby, let's go!_**

**_'Cause we gon' rock this club_**  
**_We gon' go all night_**  
**_We gon' light it up_**  
**_Like it's dynamite!_**  
**_'Cause I told you once_**  
**_Now I told you twice_**  
**_We gon' light it up_**  
**_Like it's dynamite!_**"

Rounding up all the food, which consisted of a large plate full of bacon, another just as large plate of scrambled eggs, and a literal mountain of pancakes, the girls set up the table for everyone to eat.

"You know Ar, you're a good singer, we should hit the karaoke machine sometime." Ashlynn smiled.

"Karaoke machine?" Johan questioned.

"Oh you'll see…later. First we eat, everyone dig in."

You didn't have tell them twice, especially Peewit, everyone piled up their plates and began chowing down.

"Squee chirp chree?" Ashlynn looked down to see Clockwork tugging at her blue dress-shirt.

"Uh.. translation please?"

"He was wondering if you had any sardine oil he could eat." Gerard managed to get out before fitting another forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Oh sure, I think I have some in the fridge, I'll go and get it."

Coming back with a bottle, a bowl, and a small spoon she set it down for Clockwork to help himself to, "So do you guys think you could tell me a bit about yourself?"

"That sounds fair, we are staying in your home. As you know my name is Johan, and I was a squire for the Good King, back in the world we came from."

"The King had two siblings, a brother and a sister, his sister got married and about a year layer I was born." Savina continued.

"His brother got married, and ruled over his own portion of a kingdom, and him and his wife had me." Gerard added.

"I never really knew my parents, ever since I was little I wandered around trying to find food and such. That's when Johan found me and helped me get a job at the castle as the court entertainer."

"You mean jester." Aralyn corrected Peewit, "And I was transported to their world by a crazy wizard, then I met the smurfs, who then asked Johan and Peewit to help take care of me, since then I've been living at the Good King's castle, as an actual entertainer."

"Wow, sounds like you guys have a lot of adventures where you come from, maybe you'll make it more exciting around here."

"What about you Miss Lindheart?" Gerard asked.

"First things first, you don't have call me Miss Lindheart, only my company associates refer to me as Miss Lindheart, I prefer my friends to call me Ashlynn, or you guys could call me Ash, so you don't get me and Aralyn confused." Ashlynn said gently before clearing her throat, "Well, my parents were the owners of a huge electronics chain, and they had me and my older brother Caspian. However when I was twelve and Caspian was twenty one our parent were in a crash, neither of them survived. After that Caspian took over the company and raised me as best he could on his own. However a year and a half ago he, also got in an accident, and when he- he died, I took over the company and ever since then I've been living up here pretty much alone."

Everything was silent for a second, then Savina spoke up, "Gerard what happened to your forehead?"

Reaching up Gerard touched his forehead, bringing his hand back down everyone could see a bit of red liquid tinting his fingertips.

Leaning over the table Ashlynn brushed some of his dirty blonde hair out of the way, revealing a good sized gash on his head, "Ouch, how'd you get that?"

"I think I hit my head on a tree branch or something."

Walking over to a closet Ashlynn grabbed a box and stopping in the kitchen she grabbed a wet paper towel. Then returning to the table she sat down in the chair next to the bleeding monarch. Gently she brushed his hair out of the way again, dabbing the cut with the damp towel.

"Ok , I'm real sorry, this is going to sting a bit." She apologized as she reached up with a disinfecting wipe from the first aid kit she had. As soon as it touched the wound Gerard let out an involuntary hiss, "Sorry, at least that means it's getting clean."

Once it was clean Ashlynn pulled out a large Band-Aid, "I'm going to put this up there to help stop the bleeding, alright?"

Gerard, smiled, "Thank you Lad-, I mean, Ashlynn. This is very kind of you."

Ashlynn blushed as she packed up the supplies, "Really it's no problem, you're highness."

"Please, call me Gerard."

Smiling they joined the rest of the teens, who had assembled themselves in the living room, "Alright, Ar, you ready to hit the karaoke machine?"

Aralyn's eyes seemed to light up, "Sure am, let's do this!" she shouted with joy.

* * *

**Aralyn: Man talk about confusing, two seperate worlds, doppelgangers running around, a new friend, and soon to come, karaoke!**

**Johan: I'll say it again, what is karaoke?**

**Ashlynn: And like I said, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Johan: Fine.**

**Ashlynn: Alright, we're cool.**

**Aralyn: Thanks to flowerpower71, Chloe, and Zinka17, for your reviews. And all readers, two things, one, check out my poll, I only have one vote so far, I need more. And two, go to deviantart and check out my pic of Ashlynn.**

**Gerard: Just type in Aralyn187 into the search engine, then go to her profile page, and it should be under her recent works.**

**Savina: That or go to her gallary and click on the catagory titled AiaAR.**

**Peewit: She also has some pics for flowerpower71's story "The Jester of Notre Dame"**

**Aralyn: Which is a real good read by the way.**

**Ashlynn: So long for now, and have a wonderful National Rocky Road Day! Hooray for icecream!**

**Aralyn: I scream!**

**Ashlynn: You scream!**

**Both: We all scream for icecream!**

**Gerard: Is this some sort of custom in your world?**

**Aralyn +Ashlynn: *looks at one another* Kinda.**


	4. Just hanging out

**Author's note: *cough cough* Jokey! What did I tell you about putting 'surprises' in the toaster?**

**Ashlynn: *opens window* Yeah now Chloe has no-where to cook her toaster waffles, or toaster strudels, or TOAST!**

**Jokey: But it's so funny. Hee hee!**

**Ashlynn: Not when we all die because of over exposure to nasty exploded toaster smoke.**

**Aralyn: Ash, you're over reacting.**

**Ashlynn: Not by much!**

**Aralyn: *sigh* Jokey could you please get out of the way so we can clean up this mess?**

**Jokey: *walks out of the room still giggling***

***BANG***

**Aralyn: What was that?**

**Jokey: *Walks back in covered in soot* Now that's what I call a surprise. Hee hee!**

**Aralyn: Ash!**

**Ashlynn: What he needed a taste of his own medicine. Besides you know it was funny.**

**Aralyn: *sigh* I do not own the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, Savina, or Gerard, they all belong to Peyo.**

**Ashlynn: Yupp! The only thing she owns is the two of us. Enjoy!**

(*Special note: In the song,_ italics_ are Ashlynn, normal is Aralyn, and **bold** is both singing together.*)

_**Medieval and Modern Times**_

* * *

Leading her new friends down to the basement Ashlynn flipped on the lights, "I would like to welcome you all to my ultra-super rec room."

"Rec room?" Savina questioned.

"It means 'recreational' room, a special room where you can do stuff when you're not working, to have fun." Aralyn explained.

"Right on Ar, this is my official utopia of entertainment."

Reaching the end of the staircase Ashlynn flipped a few more switches, revealing said room.

Aralyn's jaw practically hit the floor, "Oh! My! Ginger-snap!" she shouted as she surveyed the room, "This is an entertainment utopia!"

"Come on, would I lie to you?" Ashlynn giggled.

"What is all this stuff?" Peewit asked, clearly confused.

"Oh right. Well, here we have a pool table, Ping-Pong table, and foosball table. Then I have my two favorite arcade games, Pac-man and pinball over there. Plus DDR-"

"DDR?" Johan asked.

"Heh, sorry, DDR, Dance Dance Revolution. As well as guitar hero, a Wii, karaoke machine, and fully loaded entertainment system, including a flat screen and surround sound." Ashlynn finished.

"So we finally get to see what this karaoke machine is." Savina said, as a statement rather than a question.

"Yupp, right this way." Ashlynn smiled picking two microphones, "Think fast Ar." She said throwing one at Aralyn, who fortunately caught it.

"Do you know the song…?" Ashlynn started, before whispering the name of the song in her friend's ear.

Aralyn nodded, "Yeah, I love that song!"

"Alright, then let's get this party started." Ashlynn cheered as she pressed some buttons on the karaoke machine and the music started,

"_Little girl fourteen flipping through a magazine  
Says she wants to look that way  
But her hair isn't straight her body isn't fake  
And she's always felt __overweight_

Well little girl fourteen I wish that you could see  
That beauty is within your heart  
And you were made with such  
_care__ your __skin __your body__ and your hair  
__Are perfect just the way they are_

_**There could never be a more beautiful you  
Don't buy the lies disguises and hoops they make you jump through  
You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do  
So there could never be a more beautiful you  
**__  
_Little girl twenty-one the things that you've already done  
Anything to get ahead  
And you say you've got a man but he's got another plan  
Only wants what you will do instead

Well little girl twenty-one you never thought that this would come  
You starve yourself to play the part  
But I can promise you there's a man whose love is true  
And he'll treat you like the jewel you are

_**There could never be a more beautiful you  
Don't buy the lies disguises and hoops they make you jump through  
You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do  
So there could never be a more beautiful you  
**__  
So turn around you're not too far  
To back away be who you are  
To change your path go another way  
It's not too late you can be saved  
If you feel depressed with past regrets  
The shameful nights hope to forget  
_Can disappear they can all be washed away  
By the one who's strong can right your wrongs  
Can rid your fears dry all your tears  
And change the way you look at this big world  
He will take your dark distorted view  
And with His light He will show you truth_  
__**And again you'll see through the eyes of a little girl**_

_**There could never be a more beautiful you  
Don't buy the lies disguises and hoops they make you jump through  
You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do  
So there could never be a more beautiful you"**_

As the girls finished their duet, their four friends applauded their amazing performance.

"That was AWESOME!" Peewit cheered.

"Where did he learn that word?" Ashlynn asked Aralyn "Weren't you guys in medieval times?"

"I'm guessing he learned it from her." Johan said pointing at his girlfriend.

* * *

"They seem to be doing alright." Aralyn sighed, peering back at the crystal ball.

"Yes, they seem to have found a trustworthy and kind person who is willing to help them." Papa Smurf confirmed.

"So… it's not that much of a problem?" Peewit asked hesitantly.

"It would seem so."

"I'm just glad it's not more serious, this could have turned out really bad." Aralyn sighed with relief.

"So you're not upset with me anymore?" the nervous court jester asked.

Aralyn glared at him, "No I still am! Get over here you little runt!" she screamed as she chased him.

"MOMMA!"

* * *

"So… who wants to try their hand, or should I say, feet, at Dance Dance Revolution?" Ashlynn asked eagerly.

For a second no one said anything.

"I'll try it." Gerard said stepping forward.

"Ok step on up. Now you have your four directions forward, backward, right, and left. Arrows are going to move up this screen and when they hit here, you step on the direction the arrow is pointing, ok?" Ashlynn instructed quickly.

"Uh…sure. I think." Gerard said slowly.

Scrolling through the songs listed, Ashlynn finally found one that would be a good beginner song, "Ready you're highness?" she giggled.

"Ready." He smiled back.

Several songs later the six teens made their way back up to the main living room.

"Just give me a minute…" Ashlynn gasped as she collapsed on the couch.

"Ashlynn!" Peewit exclaimed shaking the worn out girl, "Are you dead?"

A muffled laugh could be heard as she turned her face out from the cushions, "Defiantly, you're talking to a zombie."

"Ash they don't know what a zombie is."

"What is a zombie?" Johan asked, personally just a bit worried about the answer he was going to get.

Ashlynn hunched over, her arms stretched out, her finger hanging limp, "The living dead," she replied in a creepy voice as she hobbled forward towards Aralyn, "with a hunger for human brains."

Aralyn let out a little squeal as Ashlynn followed her around the room until they both burst out laughing at their silliness.

"Guess this is all kinda strange for you guys huh?" Ashlynn asked turning towards the other four, who were giving the two of them strange looks. Like a mix of confusion and amusement.

"A little," Peewit responded, "but we've had Aralyn with us for about two years, she sort of caused a transition phase, so it's not as strange as it might have been."

"Wow Peewit, I didn't know you had such a philosophical side to you." Aralyn giggled as she hugged the pint sized jester.

Ashlynn smiled, then she looked down as she felt something tugging at her pant leg.

"Hey Clockwork, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Clockwork gave a series of small chirps as he pointed over to the dining table.

"Oh, Clockwork!" Ashlynn gasped, "You made lunch for us! That's so sweet of you."

Picking up the little mechanical smurf, Ashlynn placed a small kiss on his wooden cheek, causing Clockwork to blush again, "Squeek scree." He chirped, as if to say, 'It was nothing.'

Sitting down the six teens helped themselves to quite a delicious looking lunch.

"You know," Ashlynn said, after swallowing a bite of her sandwich, "if you guys are staying here, we should find you some more modern clothes."

"Why?" Savina wondered, "Is there something wrong with our clothes?"

"I don't think that's what she meant Savina." Aralyn said calmly, "Think back to when I first showed up, my clothes were strange to you guys, same thing here, your clothes are different from what people would normally wear, and because of that you stick out like a sore thumb."

"Makes sense," Johan agreed, "But where are we going to get more clothes?"

"I think I have some old clothes up in storage, for guys and girls, so you could look through those. And then later we'll all go to the mall to complete your wardrobes." Ashlynn explained.

"Mall?" Gerard asked.

"Oh, a mall is a really big building made up of a bunch of little stores. You can buy clothes, furniture, food, and a bunch of other stuff too. Oh and that reminds me, I should make sure you all have rooms to sleep in."

"How about we do that after we're all done eating?" Peewit suggested, his mouth full of who knows what.

Aralyn reached over and lightly tapped the jester in the back of the head, "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude."

Soon enough everyone was finished and Ashlynn was ready to get going. "Alright, I know you guys saw this place from outside, it's huge, but honestly I don't even use all the rooms. My bedroom is close to this part of the house so I don't have to wander forever just to get things done. This door here is my room, and these doors are other bedrooms not being used, take your pick."

Savina and Aralyn took the two rooms that were on the same side of the hallway as Ashlynn's and the boys claimed three of the rooms across the hall from the girls.

"Good, now feel free to decorate your rooms in any way you'd like. And if you get lost in here just holler, believe me it's easier than you think to lose your way in here."

Heading back to the main living room Ashlynn stopped in an old room she used for random storage. Looking through some boxes she found the ones she packed all the extra clothing in.

"Need a hand?"

Ashlynn whipped around, she hadn't noticed she had been followed, "Jeez Gerard," she sighed, placing a hand over her heart, "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Gerard laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, but yes I would like some help, if you could grab those boxes over there and follow me." Ashlynn smiled as she picked up two boxes and walked out of the room, Gerard following also carrying some boxes.

"There," Ashlynn proclaimed as she set down her boxes by the couch, "Look through these, I think you might be able to find something to wear in these."

The five teens dug in, pulling out shirts, pants, skirts, shorts, dresses, suits, you name it.

Once everyone had found some clothes they were interested in they all separated to go change in their rooms, while Ashlynn stayed in the living room with Clockwork.

"So Clockwork, how do you like it here?"

"Spree chee!" he replied with a thumbs up.

Ashlynn smiled, "That's good. To be honest it gets real lonely out here, and it makes me really happy to have all of you, Aralyn, Savina, Peewit, Johan, Gerard, you, and the smurfs, here. I'm glad you guys are my friends."

Clockwork squeezed one of Ashlynn finger with his tiny hand, "Chee squeak cheer."

Ashlynn blushed in embarrassment, "Heh, I hope someday I'll be able to understand what you're saying."

"He said 'I'm glad you're our friend too.'" Gerard translated as he re-entered the room, followed by Savina, Peewit, Aralyn, and Johan.

Aralyn and Peewit were both wearing jeans and t-shirts, Peewit, a blue one, and Aralyn, a dark, blue-green one. Aralyn wore a grey jacket over her shirt, and Peewit had a red baseball cap on his head. Johan was wearing khaki pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and a yellow V-neck overtop. Savina had let her red hair down and had on a pink dress, with a black belt around the waist, and a small white sweater. And Gerard had donned a pair of dark grey pants and a deep, blue-violet, button-up shirt.

"You guys look great."

"Thanks for letting us borrow these clothes." Aralyn said gratefully.

"No, no," Ashlynn shook her head, "You guys can keep them, if you want. I don't use them, so someone might as well."

"Oh thank you Ashlynn!" Savina squealed as she hugged her new friend, "That's really kind of you."

"Oh! I got an idea!" Ashlynn exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her, waiting to see what she would say next.

"Two words: girl's night!"

"Girl's night?" Peewit asked.

"That is a good idea, and we can invite Smurfette and Sassette too!" Aralyn clapped her hands together.

"Wait a minute," Johan interrupted, "Would someone please explain this to us?"

Both of the blondes giggled in embarrassment, "Girl's night," Aralyn began, "would be a time where just the girls get together and just do stuff as a group."

"But no boys are allowed," Ashlynn added, "So you guys would have to go somewhere. You could take some supplies and you could camp out at the smurf's village, and then come back in the morning."

"Sounds like fun!" Savina said, also getting excited about the idea.

"Are you guys up for it?" Ashlynn asked, turning to the three boys.

After a moment, they all nodded, "Sure," Gerard agreed, "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" all three girls cheered, "GIRL'S NIGHT!"

* * *

***BANG!***

**Aralyn: What the-**

***BANG!***

**Aralyn: -honey-biscuit?**

***Johan and Gerard walk in covered in soot***

**Ashlynn: *snickering in a corner with Jokey***

**Jokey: How'd you like our surprises?**

**Aralyn: *hands on hips* I should have known.**

**Ashlynn: Sorry guys, it was an accident, those weren't for you two.**

**Jokey: We made them for Aralyn and Peewit! Hee Hee!**

**Aralyn: Ash, stop encouraging him!**

**Ashlynn: But it's fun. *giggle***

**Aralyn: *glares***

**Ashlynn: *suddenly serious* Jokey I think we'd better run.**

**Aralyn: *chases Ashlynn and Jokey out of the room***

**Johan: Sorry about that, anyway please review and watch out for more updates.**

**Gerard: And please vote on Aralyn's poll, she needs more input on her decision and the longer it takes to get votes the longer it takes for her to actually go through with her decision.**

**Johan: Have a wonderful week and keep your lances crossed that Aralyn does not kill Ashlynn and Jokey.**

**Ashlynn: AHHHHHH! AR STOP! I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS!**

**Gerard: *facepalm* Oh dear.**

* * *

_The song Aralyn and Ashlynn did a duet with was, More Beautiful You by Jonny Diaz, personally I love that song, it's so sweet. And I just realized I didn't say what the song from the last chapter was, but in case you didn't know it was Dynamite by Taio Cruz._

_P.S.: there's a new pic for this story, on deviantart, most of you should know the drill by now, enjoy and please vote on the poll on Aralyn187's profile page. So far there are only two vote, I would really like it if I could get more votes._


	5. Of Campouts and Girls Night

**Author's note: Alright nother chapter out! I'm so happy!**

**Ashlynn: 'K little timeline info for all you readers, this chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter.**

**Aralyn: Right, the girls planned everything out and we're having our girls night while the boys are camping in the woods for the night.**

**Ashlynn: Now the last chapters may have been a bit confusing because we kinda left it to you to figure out if the setting was modern or medieval every time there was a line on the page.**

**Aralyn: Yeah, but now, since there are two stories going on at the same time, there is going to be clarification for your guys' convenience.**

**Ashlynn: The big lines show either a time laps, change in point of view, or a switch from modern to medieval, or visa versa.**

**Aralyn: So when you see a line right under it there will be a bit of clarification directly under it, signifying where what your reading is taking place.**

**Ashlynn: There will be either a (E) or a (S).**

**Aralyn: The (E) means that it's modern times, E for earth. And the (S) means that it's medieval times, S for smurfs.**

**Ashlynn: Plus if you see a line and there is no letter inside parentheses below it then it's still the same setting. It's just a time laps or a change in the point of view in the story.**

**Aralyn: Once again we apologize if this is confusing, we don't mean to do it on purpose.**

**Ashlynn: We just hope that you enjoy this story as we continue to add onto it in the future.**

**Aralyn: That aside I in no way claim the rights to the smurfs and any characters related to the series, they all belong to their wonderful creator, Peyo!**

**Ashlynn: Yupp, the only thing Aralyn owns is me, herself, and any random characters and plots that she came up with on her own!**

_**Medieval and Modern Times**_

* * *

_**(E)**_

"You guys are sure you'll be ok?" Ashlynn checked, for possibly the eighth time, "You got everything you need, right?"

Ashlynn helped load a simple pull wagon with stuff the guys would need to spend a night in the woods, while the girls had their own get together in the mansion.

Smurfette and Sassette had already arrived and now the boys were getting ready to leave.

"We'll be fine Ash," Peewit laughed, "What do you think we're going away for a week or something?"

Ashlynn laughed nervously, "Sorry, guess I just get a little worried about some things, but you know what they say 'You can never be too careful'"

Watching from one of the upstairs windows Aralyn, Savina, Smurfette, and Sassette, looked down, watching Ashlynn and the boys.

Gerard put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "You don't need to worry Ashlynn, we'll be fine."

A light shade of pink dusted Ashlynn cheeks, "Promise?" she asked holding up her hand, her pinky finger extended.

Gerard gave a light chuckle, then he locked his pinky finger with hers, "I promise." He said with a gentle smile.

Ashlynn's blush deepened a little, "You might want to get going, Johan and Peewit just got a head start."

"Wha-?" he whirled around, finding his friends and Clockwork, halfway to the edge of the forest. "I'll see you later Ashlynn."

Ashlynn waved as he jogged to catch up with his comrades, "Bye guys! Have fun!"

The girls upstairs gave each other knowing looks; this was going to be interesting.

"So what will we do first?" Ashlynn asked as the four other girls followed her down to the basement rec room.

"I think you should sing a song for Smurfette and Sassette," Aralyn suggested, "they haven't heard you sing yet."

"Oh yes, that sounds absolutely smurfy." Smurfette agreed.

"Alright, what kind of song would you like to hear?"

"How 'bout a song about a love story!" Sassette piped up.

Ashlynn looked a little hesitant for a moment as Sassette looked up at her with big pleading eyes, "Please Ash, please?"

With a sigh Ashlynn began walking over to the karaoke machine, mumbling under her breath, "Gosh, I'm such a push over."

Grabbing a microphone and quickly selecting a song she took a deep breath, getting started before she changed her mind,

_"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the_

_crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on_

_the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes..._  
_escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a_

_love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you"_

* * *

When Gerard finally caught up he noticed that Johan and Peewit were glancing at him, but when they noticed he was looking they looked away.

"You ask him." Peewit hissed to Johan, giving his squire friend a nudge in the side.

"I'm not going to ask him, you ask him." Johan whispered, nudging Peewit back.

Gerard gave them both strange looks, not knowing what they had been discussing.

After an awkward second Peewit turned to face the young king, "So…."

"What?"

"What kept you?" Peewit smirked, "Something important?"

"What!" Gerard exclaimed, clearly surprised by the question, then he quickly composed himself, "Nothing, Ashlynn was just asking me a question." He claimed, lightly blushing.

The sound of whirring came from the wagon and the three boys looked to see Clockwork climbing onto of the supplies. Facing Gerard he struck a shy, bashful stance, holding out his hand, his little wooden pinky finger extended outward, "Chee ree?"

Gerard said nothing, but face turned bright red.

"So that's why…" Peewit trailed off as he began walking again.

Johan just smiled as he followed his friend towards the smurf's new village.

"Johan, Peewit, King Gerard!"

"Clockwork!"

Happy cheers from most of the smurfs filled the small clearing as the three humans and the mechanical smurf approached.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Papa Smurf."

"It's no problem Johan, besides I'm glad Smurfette and Sassette are getting to spend some time with some other girls."

"So can we eat?" Peewit wondered eagerly.

Everyone except Greedy, who fully agreed with the question, rolled their eyes.

"So how is everything living with Miss Lindheart?" Papa Smurf asked as they all sat down to dinner.

"She's really nice, and she has offered to take us shopping tomorrow, for clothing, furniture, and such."

"She's also a really good cook, I could eat her food all day." Peewit sighed contently.

"You already do, Peewit." Johan smirked.

"Very funny."

Papa smurf smiled at the two friends, but then he noticed the quiet monarch, sitting there silently, picking at his food.

"Gerard are you alright?"

"Huh?" Gerard's head shot up, "Yes Papa Smurf, I'm fine."

"You haven't said a word since you got here and you hardly touched your food."

"You're not sick are you?" Handy asked.

"If you are you might want to have it looked at." Brainy instructed, "As Papa Smurf always say you should smurf a cold and-"

"We know Brainy!"

Peewit started to snicker under his breath, until some of the food in his mouth ended up going down the wrong pipe.

Johan gave his little friend several firm pats on the back, helping to dislodge the food he had inhaled. Eventually things calmed down and humans and smurfs alike began to settle down for the night.

The boys climbed into their sleeping bags and got as comfortable as one could sleeping on the forest floor.

Looking up at the star filled sky Gerard let out a small sigh, 'I know they were teasing me,' he thought to himself, 'but why…why did I take it so seriously?'

Rolling over on his side he closed his eyes, 'Could I really…love her…Ashlynn…'

* * *

"Oh this is so much fun!" Smurfette said happily.

"I've never had my nails painted before."

"Well Savina there is a first time for everything, now what should we do while we wait for them to dry?"

"Oh! I know Ar!" Ashlynn claimed eagerly. "We could play truth or dare."

"What's that?" Sassette asked.

"It's game where we all take turns asking who ever we want, 'truth or dare'" Ashlynn started to explain, "Then the person chooses truth or dare. If they pick truth then you ask them a question that they have to answer truthfully. If they pick dare them you dare them to do something, anything you can think of."

All four other girls smiled, this was going to be easier than smurfing candy from a baby, not that they would ever actually do something like that.

Sitting in a circle they sat with Sassette to Ashlynn's left, then Smurfette, Savina, Aralyn, and finally Ashlynn.

The girls waited a whole half hour, waiting for the right moment to spring their little trap. They played, asking about favorite things, dislikes, fears, and doing silly little dares.

Once again it was Ashlynn's turn, "Alright… Sassette, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to try and lick your elbow." Which the little smurf did, and after a minute they all were laughing.

"Aralyn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you and Johan first kiss?" Sassette asked with an innocent giggle.

Aralyn blushed a bit, she and Johan hadn't told anyone about what happened, and the only one who knew was Peewit, who she swore under oath to never tell unless given both their permission.

"Well, it happened a few days after the wizard's convention at the castle. I was in the garden singing to myself when Johan suddenly appeared, after some help from Peewit who had already found out what I was doing.

We both realized that we both loved each other and I think you all can guess what happened after that."

"Aw that's so smurfy." Smurfette sighed dreamily.

"Absolutely sweet." Savina agreed.

"Alright, Smurfette, your turn." Aralyn reminded the older female smurf.

After thinking for a second Smurfette looked at Savina and Aralyn, who both gave her small nods of approval, unnoticed by Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn, truth or dare?"

Ashlynn thought for a second, she had already done a dare, spinning around with her forehead to a bat, and then trying to walk in a straight line. And her head was still spinning, so she decided that it would be safer to go the other way this time, "Truth."

"What's your favorite flower and why?"

The girl smiled, "Well flowers all have different meanings, and my favorite flower is my favorite because I think it's pretty and I love its meaning. My favorite flower is a blue rose, even though I've never seen a real one, but they're beautiful. Plus I love their meaning, they represent something that is impossible to achieve, something from a dream, it can also signify a hope for a miracle to happen, or even the excitement for the untold beginnings of a new adventure ."

Smiling Savina spoke up for her turn, "Truth or dare Ashlynn?"

"I'll say truth again."

A slight smirk played at the princess' lips, "Do you like someone?" she asked.

Ashlynn's eyes went wide, a visible blush spreading over her face in seconds.

"Yes." She answered shyly, looking down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs.

Now all four girls were smirking, "Aralyn, you go." Ashlynn said, trying to change the subject.

Aralyn didn't say anything, she simply looked at Ashlynn, asking with her expression for the girl to pick her fate.

Ashlynn hung her head with a sigh, 'I really don't want to do another dare just yet,' she thought to herself, 'but if I choose truth I know she is going to ask who it is that I like.' Ashlynn's face became a brighter shade of pink, "…Dare…" she eventually decided.

Aralyn's grin widened, "I dare you to tell us, who it is you have a crush on." She said slyly.

Ashlynn froze up as Savina, Aralyn, Smurfette, and Sassette all watched her, waiting for her to answer her dare.

"If I tell you…" Ashlynn said slowly, "will you promise not to tell anyone? I mean… well, I want tell him some time…but I want to do it on my own terms." She explained, still avoiding eye contact.

Aralyn nodded and all four girls raised their right hands, ready to swear an oath.

"We promise on our honor, as smurf and human alike, that not a word from tonight will be repeated. Weather to someone outside this group, or to anyone in the group while in the presence of others not included in this group." Aralyn swore on behalf of all four friends.

Looking up slowly Ashlynn made contact with each pair of eyes.

Taking her time she looked, taking in each emotion their eyes told. Seeing no deception, which she was actually quite good at detecting in other people, she decided to trust them with what she now considered her biggest secret.

"Alright," she answered in reluctant defeat, "I'll tell you."

All four smiled, 'Mission accomplished.' They thought proudly.

"I…I have a crush…" Ashlynn paused, and as she did, her blush, if it was even possible, turned an even deeper shade of red.

"On?" Aralyn asked expectantly.

Ashlynn mumbled something incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry what?" Aralyn teased, holding a hand to her ear, leaning closer.

"You'll have to speak up," Smurfette giggled, "we can't hear you."

Ashlynn mumbled again under her breath.

"What was that?" Savina and Sassette joined in trying to hold back their snickering.

"I SAID I HAVE A CRUSH ON GERAD! ALRIGHT!" Ashlynn burst out, her face the most brilliant shade of red you could imagine.

The other girls didn't answer, they simply smiled at their kind hostess.

Bringing her head back down Ashlynn began to speak softly, "I know…it's only been a few days but…" she sighed again, "…he's so kind, and gentle, and smart, and caring… and honestly… I think he's really handsome."

Aralyn pulled her into a loving hug, "Kinda like 'love at first sight' huh?"

Ashlynn giggled nervously, "A little, I guess."

"That's so cute!" Sassette smiled.

"It's positively smurfy!" Smurfette gushed.

"Like a fairy tale!" Savina sighed dreamily.

Getting up the girls set up their temporary beds for the night.

"Remember," Ashlynn warned, "not a word is to be repeated, you all swore." Her tone reaching boarder-line threatening, as she reached to switch off the lights.

Each girl nodded and 'zipped' their lips in response. Content for the moment Ashlynn turned out the lights and snuggled into her place on one of the couches, her face still radiating the warmth from her blush.

She closed her eyes and her mind began to drift off, the last thing she remembered thinking about was a certain blonde haired king, the lyrics from her song still dancing around in her head,

'…_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"…'_

The lyrics softly echoed in her mind as sleep overtook her.

* * *

_**(S)**_

Meanwhile deep in the forest a young girl stumbled through the brush, trying to find her way among the dark shadows.

"This can't be right, it was mid-afternoon just a minute ago, now it's pitch black, Zander has mysteriously disappeared, and I can't find my way home." The girl nervously mumbled to herself.

As she moved to take her next step her foot caught on a tree root, causing her to fall to the ground.

For a second she didn't move, then she started shaking as salty wet tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I-I just want…" she sobbed as she curled herself into a ball, pushing herself as close to the tree as possible, "…I just want to go home…"

Her sobs were the only noise besides the wind silently whispering through the trees, and before she knew it, she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Aralyn: So proud of myself, I think I'll give myself a cookie.**

**Ashlynn: *reached for cookie***

**Aralyn: No Ashlynn! *throws cookie away* That cookie's junk!**

**Ashlynn: But I like a cookie... *puppy pout***

**Greedy: Here you go Ash, you can have one of my smurfberry cookies. *hands cookie to Ashlynn***

**Ashlynn: COOKIE!**

**Aralyn: Well readers we've had an eventful chapter full of camp-outs, teasing, girl time, and the beginnings of some confessions too, but please stay tuned there is still more to come.**

**Ashlynn: COOKIES! *runs through room and out the door***

**Peewit: Ash you come back here! *follows Ashlynn outside* Those were my cookies!**

**Aralyn: Until next time dear readers, please review, and have an absolutely smurfy time! Bye!**

* * *

The song the Ashlynn did was_ Love Story_ by Taylor Swift.

Love you all, and I hope you're enjoying this story, hugs for everyone!


	6. Hi ho hi ho, to the mall we go!

**Author's note:**

**Ashlynn: Aralyn is not here right now, you may not know this but she is not a morning person.**

**Peewit: Yeah, *shivers* and it's scary.**

**Ashlynn: Anyway before we start I'd like to answer a question from Chloe, yes that is actually the meaning of a blue rose. And yes that is actually my favorite flower, it's just so smurfy!**

**Smurfette: It sure is!**

**Ashlynn: As usual Aralyn does not own the smurfs, not in any way shape or form.**

**Smurfette: She only owns herself and Ashlynn.**

**Ashlynn: And this chapter will show just how dangerous it can be to wake Aralyn when she is trying to sleep. Beware!**

_**Medieval and Modern Times**_

* * *

**_(E)_  
**

All three boys winced as the back door to the mansion creaked.

"Shhhhhh!" Peewit hissed.

Johan shot his friend a look, "I know Peewit, I didn't make the door creak on purpose, you know." He whispered back.

Finally opening the door, Johan, Peewit, Gerard, and Clockwork snuck inside and closed the door with a quiet click.

"So do you think they're in their rooms?"

"I don't think so Peewit. They set this up to spend time together, not in separate rooms." Johan thought out loud.

"Cheer chirp squeak."

"Good idea Clockwork, they might be down in the basement." Gerard translated for Johan and Peewit.

"Let's go then."

"Quietly Peewit, if they're sleeping we don't want to be rude." Johan reminded his short friend as they tip toed down the flight of stairs.

A small bit of light from a night light plugged into the wall and a bit of light coming through a ground level window illuminated the room enough for the boys to see all five sleeping girls.

Smurfette and Sassette had their beds set up on a little table set between three couches. And on each couch was a sleeping human girl.

Being as quiet as possible they walked over to the couches, on the one nearest to the stairs Ashlynn was sleeping, her knees bent, on her side, and a multicolored blanket covering half of her face.

Across from her Aralyn was also sound asleep, on her back, one leg up resting on the top of the couch, and one arm hanging down over the edge.

And between them, facing perpendicular to the two of them was Savina, who was also on her side, one arm wrapped around her pillow, and the other hand serving as a resting place for her cheek.

"They look so peaceful when they're asleep."

"Can we wake them up yet Johan?" Peewit asked, hoping his friend would agree.

Johan opened his mouth to object but before a word came out they all herd someone giggle.

Looking closer they noticed it was Ashlynn, she giggled again pulling her knees closer to her chest, as if someone was tickling her.

"She must be having a really nice dream." Peewit commented, getting closer.

"Peewit don't wake her up, don't you remember what happened when you woke Aralyn up too early?" Johan tried to warn his friend.

But he was just a second too late, Peewit had already set his target, only after he poked Ashlynn in the side did Johan's warning register in his mind.

Peewit's eyes grew wide as the girl twitched, letting out a soft moan, and squeezing her eyes shut. Slowly she opened one eye, then the other.

"Peewit?" she managed to ask, still half asleep, "Are you guys back already?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"It is morning." Gerard stated.

"Huh?" she turned and looked at the window, "Hm, so it is."

Looking around she noticed that all the other girls were still asleep, and suddenly she perked up.

"Wait here," she instructed as she ran towards the stairs, "and keep your fingers crossed that they don't wake up."

The boys all looked at each other, clearly confused.

After a minute Ashlynn could be heard coming back down the stairs. As she walked towards them they could see she had two things in her hands.

One was a simple, fuzzy looking, feather, and the other was a strange looking cylinder canister.

"What kind of a morning person would you say Ar is?" Ashlynn asked, perhaps a little too innocently.

"Not a friendly one, Peewit woke her up once and let's just say he had bruises for about a week." Johan said, remembering Aralyn chasing Peewit around the castle, beating him with a broom.

"Perfect." Ashlynn grinned as she crept over to the couch Aralyn was sleeping on, "You guys might want to stand back then."

"Why?"

"Because in a few minutes she is going to be very, VERY, upset, and I don't think you want to be caught in the crossfire." She explained, waving them over to the side of the room.

"What are you gunna do?" Peewit dared to ask.

"Just watch…" Ashlynn grinned as she turned the canister upside down and deposited a fair amount of some strange white foam on Aralyn's exposed hand.

The boys and Clockwork watched silently as she placed the canister gently on the table and pulled out the feather. Slowly she just barely touched Aralyn's nose with it.

Aralyn's nose twitched, but nothing happened. Again she raised the feather to her friend's nose, tickling it again.

Aralyn gave a small groan of displeasure as she began to move. Ashlynn jumped out of the way and positioned herself to make a run for the stairs. And with a sudden movement Aralyn reached up to scratch her irritated nose, causing the white foam to splat on her face.

In a second Ashlynn's blonde victim was sitting up, her eyes wide and filled with shock and an emotion that Peewit had come to call, 'the death sentence'.

Looking down at her hand Aralyn started putting the pieces together.

"Morning Ar!" Ashlynn greeted cheerfully, "How was your wakeup call?"

If looks could kill, well then, right now you wouldn't even need Aralyn to look at you in order to fall down dead.

"You…you're…"

With a nervous laugh Ashlynn waved farewell as she raced as fast as she could up the stairs.

"SO DEAD!" Aralyn screamed as she moved at near inhuman speed, leaping off the couch, running past the boys, and following Ashlynn up the stairs.

Of course by now Savina, Smurfette, and Sassette were awake, and completely beyond confused.

Cautiously the seven of them climbed the stairs, hearing shouts, laughs, and objects hitting things coming from upstairs. Slowly then entered the living room to see both girls on opposite sides of the counter. Aralyn had her back to them, but it wasn't hard to see that she was angry. Meanwhile Ashlynn was on the kitchen side of the counter, a smile still on her face,

"Hey Ar?"

"What!" Aralyn asked, venom practically dripping from her mouth as she spoke.

Ashlynn pointed to her own face, "Ya got a little something…right here." She laughed.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Aralyn screamed as she managed to jump over the counter.

Ashlynn squealed as she made another run for it, more out of enjoyment than anything, but with a hint of fear mixed in too.

Gerard looked to Johan, "Shouldn't we stop her or something?"

"They'll both be fine." He replied calmly, "As long as Ashlynn can keep running for a few more minutes, I think Aralyn will calm down a bit after that."

Sure enough after a few minutes Aralyn's threats and the pounding of running feet died down, however they were replaced by something else.

"AR! STOP IT!" Ashlynn screamed, causing everyone else to come running.

Turning the corner they found Ashlynn laying on the ground, and Aralyn dangling a line of spit from her mouth over Ashlynn's face.

"AR THAT'S GROSS!" Ashlynn yelled desperately trying to get away as the spit got closer to her.

Just as it was about to make contact Aralyn pulled it back up and released Ashlynn, who jumped up and darted to a safe place behind Johan and Gerard.

Dusting herself off Aralyn smirked, "Maybe next time you won't do that in order to wake me up."

"At least I didn't stick your hand in warm water." Ashlynn said, peeking over Johan's shoulder.

Aralyn's glare turned deadly again, "If you ever do that I might just let a few words slip." She smirked evilly.

Ashlynn's eyes widened more than one would have thought possible, "Who's hungry?" she asked quickly, not wanting to stay on the current subject.

Hands quickly shot up in the air, "Right, I'll get started on breakfast then." She giggled nervously as she made her escape to the kitchen.

* * *

_**(S)**_

As the sun rose over the horizon the girl opened her eyes, only to find that last night's events hadn't been a bad dream, they actually happened.

Sitting up she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "What am I going to do? I'm lost, alone, and" suddenly she was interrupted by a deep rumbling sound, "…and hungry." She finished with a sad sigh.

Closing her eyes she tried to think, until she heard voices singing. Small voices, almost like children, but not quite.

Curiosity got the best of her, and slowly she stood, and began walking in the direction of the singing voices. As she got closer the words from the song became clearer,

"_La la la-la la la,  
Sing a happy song.  
La la la-la la la,  
Smurf your whole day long.  
La la la-la la la  
Smurf along with me!  
La la la-la la la  
Simple as can be."_

Peeking through a good sized berry bush, the girl was surprised to see a bunch of little blue creatures clad in white, walking around a tiny village of mushroom shaped homes.

Pinching herself she realized that this was actually happening, 'What in the world have you gotten yourself into?' she asked herself, not noticing that she had been spotted.

Suddenly the once peaceful forest resounded with shouts of panic.

"Smurf out!"

"There's a human in the village!"

"Papa Smurf!"

The little blue creatures were running in around as if it were the end of the world and the girl couldn't help but feel guilty that she had caused such a panic.

"No no!" she tried to calm them down, "I didn't mean to scare you guys, really."

By now all the little creature were hiding, "I'm sorry," she apologized again, her knees bent as she collapsed to the ground, "I just lost my way… a-and when I heard voices I-I was hoping it would be someone who could… help me."

Slowly, one by one, the little creatures came back out, led by one dressed in bright red.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked gently, placing a small blue hand on her knee.

The girl's lip quivered as her eyes began to water, "No, I have no idea where I am and I don't know what to do." She began sobbing again.

"Oh, there there," a little female creature said softly, "We'll help you."

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand the girl looked up, "Really?" she sniffed.

Murmurs of agreement came from all over the clearing causing the girl to smile for the first time since the beginning of this whole ordeal.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" she asked quietly.

"We are smurfs," the leader explained, "I am Papa Smurf, and these are all my little smurfs."

Each smurf introduced themselves, all the way down to Baby Smurf, who tried to climb onto her lap.

Gently scooping the tiny smurf up in her hand she lightly tickled him with her fingertip, causing Baby to giggle happily.

"And what's your name my dear?" Papa Smurf asked.

"Oh, sorry," the girl blushed, realizing she hadn't introduced herself yet, "My name is Ashlynn, Ashlynn Lindheart, but you can call me Ash, if you want."

* * *

_**(E)**_

"Everyone ready to go?" Ashlynn asked eagerly as she joined everyone in the main living room.

"Yeah!" Aralyn cheered, finally out of her 'you woke me up before I wanted to be up' mood.

"Everyone follow me then."

Marching out the front door she stopped at the base of the stone stairs, "You guys wait here, I'll get the car." She instructed before skipping off.

"Car?" the four medieval humans asked, looking at Aralyn.

"You'll see in a minute." She waved her hand dismissingly.

Sure enough as they waited a strange contraption pulled around the corner Ashlynn had disappeared around earlier.

It seemed to be made of blue metal and clear glass, supported by four strange looking wheels. From inside there came a low rumbling, like one of Handy's machines hard at work, and it moved forward even though nothing was pulling it.

Pulling to a stop the door closest to them opened and Ashlynn stepped out wearing the biggest grin on her face, "Cool huh?"

Everyone, minus Aralyn, were speechless.

"Come on guys," Aralyn encouraged, pushing them towards the car, "get in so we can get going."

Opening the passenger's side door Aralyn pushed the seat forward and motioned for them to get into the back. Gerard, Savina, and Johan got it and she put the seat back the way it was.

"Make sure you guys buckle those seat belts," Aralyn instructed, pointing to the straps connected to each seat and showing them how to use them, "safety first."

Then Ashlynn climbed into the driver's seat and moved the armrest in the middle back, forming a third seat in the front for Peewit. And as soon as everyone was settled in Ashlynn turned the key, causing the car to rumble and shake as the engine started up, and they were off.

For a minute things were quiet, that is, until Peewit spoke up.

"What's this? What's that button do? What's that stick thing for? Where is the air coming from? How is this thing moving?" not even waiting for answers before going to his next question.

After a few minutes he stopped for a breath and Aralyn clapped her hand over his mouth, "Peewit, it's really hard for her to drive if you keep distracting her."

"But I'm bored." He whined.

"Then how about some music?" Ashlynn asked with a smile.

"But how do you get music in here?" Savina questioned.

"Simple." Ashlynn responded, "I just push this button here."

As she pushed the button she mentioned voices began coming in through the speakers in the car.

"Oh, I love this song!" Aralyn grinned as she reached over and turned up the music volume.

Giving her friend a sideways glance Ashlynn grinned back as they both started singing along to the song's lyrics,

_"I threw a wish in the well  
don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
and now you're in my way _

_I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
but now you're in my way _

_Your stare was holdin'  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number so call me maybe_  
_It's hard to look right at you baby,_  
_But here's my number so call me maybe_  
_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number, so call me maybe_  
_And all the other boys, try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_but still you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
but it's in my way _

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, Skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey I just met you And this is crazy_  
_But here's my number So call me maybe_  
_It's hard to look right, at you baby,_  
_But here's my number so call me maybe_  
_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_  
_But here's my number so call me maybe_  
_And all the other boys, try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_  
_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right at you baby,  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me,  
But here's my number so call me maybe _

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
So call me maybe."_

Same thing happened with almost every other song that came on, providing enough entertainment for all the car's occupants, until they pulled into a huge lot surrounding a huge two story building.

Stopping the car and turning it off Ashlynn faced her friends, "Welcome one and all, to a little place I like to call, the mall." She giggled, more at her silly, unintentional rhyme, than anything else, as she ushered everyone out of the car and began leading the small procession through the two glass double doors.

* * *

**Ashlynn: Ok, got real bored and ended up looking up everyone's names in urbandictionary and this is what I ended up reading. Ashlynn was defined as a beautiful girl. She's very funny and outgoing. She loves to tell jokes and make people laugh. She is strong and courageous. She has amazing eyes that light up with her gorgeous smile. When she's sad or crying, it breaks your heart and you want to do anything to put a smile back on her face. She is a sweetheart and caring. She has a kind heart and loves animals. She is creative and talented. She loves to sing and dance and entertain people. She is simply an amazing girl and its always a pleasure to be around her. She has many friends and is loved by everyone who meets her. Ashlynn is someone you definitely want in your life because she makes everyday bright and wonderful.**

**Savina: Savina is a very attractive girl who usually gets the most attractive boys.**

**Johan: Johan is a name that is associated with super awesome people. He will usually enjoy past times like playing guitar. They are people that will make you feel so happy that you wake up every morning thinking that you are the luckiest person alive to have them in your life. Not only are they tall, dark and handsome, but they also have stunning eyes.**

**Gerard: Intelligent, caring, nice, cute, and sexy person. He's a fun person to be around and is missed so much when apart from him. Once you meet him, he'll be all you think about. He is an amazing person. He has amazing vocals and, as a person, when he speaks its from the heart.**

**Ashlynn: Before Peewit defines himself, I'll let you know he had only one definition, and it's perfect for him.**

**Peewit: Yeah, Peewit is another word for food.**

**Ashlynn: However Aralyn was the only name not defined, her name was derived from J. R. Tolken's elvish language from Lord of the Rings. It means, Silver Bolt.**

**Aralyn: Hope you liked these fun little tid bits. Have an awesome week!**

* * *

_The song was Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen._

_The name definitions are from urbandictionary, I did not make these up._

_Plus I do not advise Ashlynn's prank to be repeated, unless you're fine with risking your life for a good laugh._


	7. Here a deer, there a deer, everywhere

**Author's note: Nothing new to talk about really.**

**Ashlynn: But it's story time!**

**Aralyn: True, I skipped the whole shopping scene, writing it would have bored me half to death and it would have sounded forced and icky.**

**Ashlynn: So I sent everyone off to do their shopping while I would wait for them at the play area, cuz that place is so much fun and I love kids! Though not in a strange pedophile way, no, I just like playing with them, maybe cuz I still act like a child myself.**

**Aralyn: Ain't that the truth. But yes we're going to pick up there, at the mall, and let the story resume from there.**

**Ashlynn: Oh! And the times are going differently between the worlds, only a few hours from the last chapter for the modern world, but nearly a week for those in the medieval times.**

**Aralyn: Right, and I do not claim any rights to the smurfs, or any of the characters.**

**Ashlynn: The only thing that Aralyn owns is herself and me, and her original plots, nothing else.**

**_Medieval and Modern Times_**

* * *

**_(E)_**

The mall was quite an experience stores and merchandise as far as the eye could see. And nearly the whole day had gone by making purchases. At long last the group decided that they had all they needed for now.

"Where's Ash?" Peewit asked impatiently, "We're ready to go."

"Peewit chill." Aralyn giggled, "Don't you remember, she said she was going to wait for us at the children's play area."

"Then let's go!" the miniature court jester nearly shouted as he darted off.

"Peewit! Wait!" Johan called after his friend.

Peewit skidded to a halt then he noticed a little area, in the exact opposite direction he was heading. There were toys and a small playground and a corner with a bookshelf for the children.

But what surprised everyone was that Ashlynn was sitting on the ground surrounded by children, who were all strangely quiet for kids their age. Slowly the five teens came closer, and as they did they could hear Ashlynn's voice as she began to tell the kids a story,

"Once upon a time there was an old woman who had three daughters, the oldest daughter had one eye right in the middle of her forehead, the middle daughter had two eyes like normal people, and the youngest daughter had three eyes.

Now the old woman loved her daughters, Little One Eye and Little Three Eyes, but she did not love Little Two Eyes. All three of them were cruel to Little Two Eyes, they made her do all the housework, gave her barely anything to eat, and made her take the little goat they had out to the fields every day. And every day Little Two Eyes would cry because she was so sad. But one day a kind old lady came to her and asked why she was crying. Little Two Eyes told the old woman how her sisters and mother were so mean to her and how they would always eat until they were full, and then give her nothing but scraps to eat.

The kind old woman smiled and told Little Two Eyes that if she was ever hungry all she would have to do was say to her goat, "Little goat bleat, little table appear." And a table full of food would appear, then once she had eaten her full all she had to say was to say, "Little goat bleat, little table away." And the table would vanish.

After the old woman left Little Two Eyes did as she said, and a table full of the most delicious food appeared in front of her.

Each day when Little Two Eyes would go out to the field with her goat she would eat as much as she wanted and then wish the table away. But her mother and sisters began to wonder why Little Two Eyes would not eat the bit of scraps they gave her, she used to beg for them, but now she didn't even eat them.

So the mother and sisters agreed that they would go with her to see if someone was giving her food. The next day Little One Eye went along with Little Two Eyes to see what would happen. When they got to the field Little One Eye was so tired. Little Two Eyes knew what she was up to and she began to sing, and after a while, Little One Eye fell asleep.

Once her sister was asleep Little Two Eyes summoned the table and ate till she was full. After returning the table she woke her sister and they went home. Their mother was frustrated that they had learned nothing and they agreed that Little Three Eyes would go tomorrow.

And so she did, she left with Little Two Eyes and her goat, and when they reached the field Little Two Eyes sang for her sister again. However only two of the three eyes fell asleep, and Little Two Eyes summoned the table not knowing that her sister was watching her.

Once she was finished the table disappeared and she woke up Little Three Eyes, who had only pretended to sleep, but she had seen everything. When they got home Little Three Eyes told their mother everything thing she had seen, and when Little Two Eyes was asleep the evil mother went and killed the poor goat.

In the morning Little Two Eyes was so sad she went to the field and began to cry for her poor goat. The kind old woman was walking by again and noticed her crying. Little Two Eyes explained that her mother had killed her goat that brought her the table full of food and now she was just as sad and hungry as ever.

The old woman told Little Two Eyes to go home and to ask her mother for her little goat's heart, and then she was to bury it in the yard. Little Two Eyes went home and did as the old woman had told her and buried the goat's heart in the yard.

The next morning all of them were amazed to see a wonderful tree had sprung up in their yard, right where Little Two Eyes had buried the goat's heart. It had beautiful silver leaves on its branches and delicious looking golden fruit.

Both Little One Eye and Little Three Eyes tried as hard as they could to pick some of the lovely fruit, but every time they tried the branches would jump away from them. But when Little Two Eyes climbed the tree she was able to pick al the fruit she wanted. Climbing back down she gave the fruit to her mother, but her mother still didn't love her, she was angry that Little Two Eyes was able to pick the fruit and not her sisters.

After some time the prince of the land was riding through the country side when he saw a marvelous tree. As he approached the house Little Two Eyes' sisters told her to hide, afraid that she would embarrass them in front of the handsome prince.

Upon coming to the tree the prince asked who it belonged to, and the two mean sisters claimed that the tree belonged to them. After a second the prince requested if one of them would be so kind as to break off a branch for him. Both sisters tried with all their might to grab a branch and break it off but like always the branches would jump out of their reach.

The prince marveled at the fact that they said the tree was theirs but they could not even grasp its branches. But the sisters insisted that the tree was theirs.

As they tried to get at the branches again Little Two Eyes rolled two of the golden apple towards the prince's horse. Noticing the apples he asked the sisters how this was possible if they couldn't pick from the tree. They explained that they had another sister named Little Two Eyes, but she was nothing special for she only had two eyes like normal people.

The prince called out to Little Two Eyes, asking her to come out of hiding, and as she did he couldn't believe his eyes, she had to be the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen.

Climbing up the tree Little Two Eyes plucked a branch and offered it to the prince. Taking the branch he asked if there was anything she wanted in return. Little Two Eyes requested that he take her away from her mother and sisters and the cruel life they made her live.

And he did take her away, away from her family and back to his castle, where they were soon married.

Then one day Little Two Eyes looked out her window and found that the tree was standing beneath it, no longer in the yard where she had once lived.

It wasn't long after that, when two poor women came to the castle to beg for bread. Little Two Eyes saw that it was her own sisters who had become so poor they went from door to door asking for food. Though they had been cruel to her, they were truly sorry for what they had done, Little Two Eyes forgave them and she brought them in and took care of them. And they all lived happily ever after."

As she finished her story, children, teens, and parents alike, applauded. One little girl even stepped forward to give Ashlynn a hug.

Eventually the crowd dispersed and Ashlynn began to lead them all back to the car so they could all head home.

"You're really good with kids." Aralyn commented, pulling up beside her friend.

Ashlynn blushed, "Yeah, I guess, they just seem to like me without me even having to try, same with animals."

"What do you mean?" Peewit asked.

"They just like me," Ashlynn sighed, trying to think of how to explain it, "I don't understand it but it's like when they look at me they know that they can trust me. Fortunately I love kids and animals, so it's not a bother when they hang around me."

Things were strangely quiet as they drove home, everyone a bit tired from their trip to the mall, "What would you guys say to meeting a friend of mine?" Ashlynn asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone's eyes immediately perked up, "Sure, what's she like?" Aralyn questioned eagerly.

"Well," Ashlynn smiled, "All I'm going to tell you is, my friend is a he, but that's all I'm telling you until you meet him."

* * *

**_(S)_**

It had been almost a week since Ashlynn had met the smurfs, but despite their offers to introduce her to their human friends she would always politely decline, "Not yet, I don't know if I'm ready for interactions with other humans just yet." She was so used to living in modern times and she was still adjusting to her current situation.

Papa Smurf had explained that in an accident a friend of theirs had mixed an unpredictable potion that had duplicated all the smurfs and their human friends that had been with them at the time and had transported their copies into the modern world. True to its unpredictable nature the potion had mysteriously reached across worlds duplicating Ashlynn too, and transporting her into their word, while the other her was alive and well having made friends with the smurfs and their friends that had found themselves in modern times.

At first Ashlynn was shocked by the news, but after a while she didn't mind so much, and began to feel more at home with the smurfs while she waited for a good time to start interacting with humans again.

Meanwhile she helped out around the village in any way she could, like today.

Today she was up in a tree helping the smurfs pick walnuts for the winter, up on one of the higher branches picking walnuts and placing them in a human sized basket hanging from her arm.

"Well done," Papa Smurf praised, "Soon we'll have enough nuts for the winter."

"And then some." Ashlynn smiled as she held out her almost full basket.

Then from somewhere in the forest there came a sound, "What was that?"

"E flat?" Harmony guessed.

"It sounded like a horn." Smurfette said.

Harmony let out a gasp, "Humans!"

"That's odd," Papa Smurf wondered, "What would humans be doing in this part of the forest?"

No sooner than when the question left his mouth a beautiful black stag sprang out from the bushes at top speed.

"Baby!"

"Hey!"

"Help!"

"Yikes!"

The smurfs scattered as the deer, fortunately not harming anyone, ran past and disappeared into the forest.

Unfortunately he left quite a mess in his wake but neither the smurfs nor Ashlynn could do anything. Hearing the sound of hunting dogs and hoof beats the smurfs hid and Ashlynn hid her-self deeper in the leaves and prayed that none of them would be spotted.

Baying loudly, two dogs raced by, followed by three horsemen, "Ha-ha we got him now lads." The leader cackled as they chased after the stag. "Follow me!"

"Is every smurf alright?" Papa Smurf checked after they were gone, "Miss Ashlynn?"

"I'm alright Papa Smurf." Ashlynn confirmed from her hiding place.

"Oh Papa Smurf why were those humans chasing that beautiful stag?" Smurfette asked.

"I'm afraid they mean to kill it Smurfette."

"Kill it! Why!"

"Yeah why?"

"They are hunters." Papa Smurf explained simply obviously upset about it too.

"Oh those nasty humans," Smurfette fumed, "just who do they think they are?"

"Well one of them was King Gerard's second cousin Malcolm the mean."

'Probably that guy in the lead.' Ashlynn thought to herself, "He certainly looked mean."

"He is the greatest hunter in all the realm."

"Oh that poor deer." Smurfette sobbed, "We've got to save it Papa Smurf."

"But how?" Greedy questioned.

"I have an idea!" Harmony cheered as he hoisted himself into one of the hanging baskets, "Smurf me up into the tree Hefty."

Once he was high enough Harmony brought his horn to his lips and let out a series of shrill blasts. Sure enough seconds later the dogs and horsemen came back through thinking the stag and doubled back.

"Hooray the deer is saved!" Smurfette shouted for joy, not noticing that she had stepped out in front of the approaching horses.

"Smurfette watch out!" Hefty yelled as he let go of the rope and pulled Smurfette to safety.

Ashlynn scrambled to catch Harmony but she wasn't fast enough and the musical smurf fell into Malcolm's hood as the hunters rode off.

Realizing their predicament Papa Smurf quickly organized a group, consisting of himself, Hefty, and Jokey, to follow the tracks and rescue Harmony. Meanwhile Ashlynn and the rest of the smurf were to return to the village and wait for them to return home.

"I tell you there is absolutely nothing to worry about Smurfette." Brainy began lecturing, "Where ever they are I sure Papa Smurf and the other are just as safe as we ourselves are right here. If fact I wouldn't be surprised if-"

Brainy stopped mid-speech when he heard a rustling coming from a nearby bush. With a yelp he darted behind Ashlynn's foot for safety. "What's that?" he stammered.

"Who's there?" Smurfette dared to ask.

The bush rustled some more as the black stag from earlier poked his head out from the mass of plant life.

"Oh it's you." Smurfette sighed with relief, "You frightened us. Are you alright?"

The stag didn't move, he simply looked at Ashlynn, deciding if he should try to make a run for it.

Slowly Ashlynn knelt down, and in a soft calming voice she started talking to the deer, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Slowly she held out her hand to show she had no weapon, "I'm a friend of the smurfs and we want to help if we can."

The stag seemed to calm down at her words as he came forward and touched his soft muzzle to her outstretched hand.

"Oh you hurt yourself you poor thing." Smurfette said, noticing the deer's injured leg, "Come with us to the village and maybe we can help you. It's not far, follow me."

When they got back to the village each and every smurf pitched in to help the injured deer. As they began putting a roof on the small shelter they had built Ashlynn knelt down and, under the supervision of Brainy, gently wrapped a bandage around the stag's injured leg.

"There, that ought to do the trick." She said admiring her handiwork.

"Hey Ash, why do you like this deer so much?" Handy asked as the girl gently pet the deer's head.

"I don't know," Ashlynn thought, "Maybe because he kinda reminds me of a deer I know, back where I lived before."

Sensing a story many of the smurfs gathered around, waiting to hear what she would say next.

"Well when I was younger, around fourteen I think, me and my brother Caspian were walking together in the woods near our house when we found a little deer. He was really sick and when we couldn't find his mother we took him home and raised him back to health."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Smurfette smiled.

"Did ya name him?" Clumsy asked.

"Yeah we did give him a name," Ashlynn smiled at the memory, "We named him Chaim, which means life. And after we let him go he would always come back and visit us every now and again."

As she was talking Greedy walked up with a cart full of sweets, "Here are some goodies to keep up your strength."

"Greedy," Brainy rolled his eyes as he pushed a cart full of plants and veggies, "Deer do not eat smurfberry tarts, they are strictly herbivorous, which means they can only eat leaves, twigs, flowers, or grass."

But as he finished his little speech the deer bent his head down and began eating out of Greedy's cart. "You were saying Brainy?" Ashlynn giggled.

"He likes it."

"That's impossible, I just don't understand it!"

"You know," Smurfette thought aloud, "I can't put my finger on it but there's something familiar about this deer."

* * *

_**(E)**_

Out on the back porch Ashlynn scanned the trees on the edge of the forest, as if she were looking for something. Not seeing anything besides trees she brought two fingers to her lips and let out a high, shrill, whistle.

The other five teens and Clockwork waited, wondering what she was doing, when a beautiful brown stag bounded out from between the trees and made its way to the porch where Ashlynn stood waiting. Watching in amazement the deer nuzzled its self to Ashlynn's side as she reached around it, capturing it in a loving hug.

Slowly, not wanting to frighten it, the rest approached Ashlynn and her deer friend.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce my friend, Chaim." Ashlynn smiled as she let go, and rested her hand on the stag's fur covered back. "It's alright, so long as you're gentle and don't startle him, he won't run away, you can pet him if you want."

All the teens came forward and stroked the deer's soft brown fur, "How did you get him to be so comfortable with humans?" Aralyn asked, curious how a free deer could be so tame.

"A few years back when Caspian was still taking care of me we were in the forest when we found him. He was really sick and without a mother so we brought him back here and took care of him until he was all better. Then we let him go, though we still kept an eye on him, to make sure he was doing alright on his own. But he never wanders far, he always comes back here to visit every now and again."

* * *

_**(S)**_

It had been quite a day, picking walnuts, saving the stag from hunters, losing Harmony, finding the stag, taking care of it. With all that happened the day just seemed to fly by, even now the sun was setting and the sky was slowly getting darker.

Setting her things nearby, Ashlynn prepared to spend the night nearby the stag's little wooden shelter. By now she was quite used to sleeping under the stars and was glad to have a bit of company besides the smurfs in their mushroom houses.

As Ashlynn gently stroked the stag's head Baby Smurf crawled up onto her lap cooing softly until he was interrupted by an enormous yawn.

"Looks like someone's getting sleepy." She giggled.

"Come on Baby." Smurfette held out her arms, waiting for Baby to come. "Time for bed."

Baby shook his head. "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby again?" Ashlynn asked the little smurf.

Fighting his drooping eyes, Baby managed to give a slight, sleepy nod.

Ashlynn smiled as other smurfs gathered around to hear another song, and she closed her eyes as she began singing softly,

"_When the last eagle flies_  
_over the last crumbling mountain_  
_And the last lion roars_  
_at the last dusty fountain_

_In the shadow of the forest,_  
_though she may be old and worn_  
_They will stare unbelieving_  
_at the last unicorn_

_When the first breath of winter_  
_through the_

_flowers is icing_  
_And you look to the north_  
_and the pale moon is rising_

_And it seems like all is dying,_  
_and would leave the world to mourn_  
_In the distance, hear her laughter_  
_it's the last unicorn_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_When the last moon is cast_  
_over the last star of_

_morning_  
_And the future has passed_  
_without even a last desperate warning_

_Look into the sky where through_  
_the clouds a path is torn_  
_Look and see her how she shimmers,_  
_it's the last unicorn_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive…"_

As she let her voice fade into the night Ashlynn gently handed a now sleeping Baby Smurf to Smurfette.

That's when she noticed how tired she was too, as she stretched her arms to the sky and released a huge yawn. Then she felt something on her lap, looking down she saw the deer had placed his head in her lap.

"Looks like my lullaby did a number on everyone huh?" she sighed as she softly petted his velvety black fur.

Grabbing a spare blanket Ashlynn made her-self comfortable next to the little shelter, giving her last goodnight to the mysterious stag.

"Goodnight." She yawned as her eyes started to give in to her increasing drowsy-ness.

As usual the stag said nothing, but he reached out and gently nuzzled her hand with his nose, causing a small smile to pull at her lips as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Ashlynn: *sigh* I love that lullaby, it's _The Last Unicorn_ by Kenny Loggins. So sad, sweet, and calming, just makes me want to listne to it again and again.**

**Aralyn: Anyway, just a heads up to all you loyal readers out there, like flowerpower71, I have made the choice to do a smurfs parody, but please do not ask of what, I'm keeping that as the hush hush.**

**Ashlynn: Yes, but we will let you know that it is a disney movie and we hope to have it out soon, or at least the start of it.**

**Aralyn: The bad news is we may hit a bit of a road bump, thing is I'm taking a summer class and soon we are going to have to write a research paper.**

**Ashlynn: *gag* Papers are no fun, and until they're done we don't know how long it will be until we get more chapters out for this or that. So we are begging for your mercy as we do our best to do school and fanfiction at the same time.**

**Aralyn: But if it were up to us we would be writing for you guys, hands down, school is ick.**

**Ashlynn: And on a final note that story was _'Little One Eye, Little Two Eyes, Little Three Eyes_' from the brothers grimm. One of my favorite stories, it's cute, in a weird kinda way.**


	8. Risking life and limb

**Author's note: Ok, this has been like a busy week for me, and now I apologize right now because this chapter is kinda short compared to some of the previous chapters, but it's still good.**

**Ashlynn: Yeah talk about a busy week, school work, jury duty, a quiz, a midterm, and a field-trip on Saturday. Pretty packed if you ask me.**

**Aralyn: You also forgot work. But that's besides the point, the point is I got this next chapter out! *happy dance***

**Ashlynn: Ar, does not own the smurfs or any of their characters and plots**

**Aralyn: All I own is me and Ash.**

_**Medieval and Modern Times**_

* * *

_**(S)**_

As the sun came up and began to paint the sky pink and orange Ashlynn awoke to something nudging her hand. Slowly she opened her sleepy eyes to see that the black stag was still there.

"Hey boy," she smiled as she sat up, "How do you feel?"

The stag didn't speak but his grey eyes seemed to dance with happiness.

Standing up Ashlynn went over to Greedy's house to get breakfast for herself and the deer.

As they finished their morning meal Brainy approached, wearing a sort of doctor's outfit, with Smurfette in tow. Holding out his hand her requested his pair of scissors, which he then used to carefully cut off the wrappings around the stag's leg.

"Now to see if the treatment was a success."

Everyone held their breath as the stag tried to stand, then again. Finally on the third try he stood up on all fours.

Everyone, including Ashlynn, cheered with all their might.

"Your leg is all better Mr. Deer, now you can go back to the forest." Smurfette smiled.

But to everyone's shock the black stag shook his head. The smurfs watched in confusion as the deer began to drag his hoof in the dirt.

"Whatever is he doing?" Vanity asked.

"Why, he's drawing a picture." Smurfette observed, looking at the lines in the dirt. "It looks like a castle."

"But what does it mean?"

"What are you trying to tell us?"

Before anyone could respond there came a horn blast from the forest, nearby too, by the sound of it. The stag's head shot up in alarm and he bounded off in a panic.

"You guys stay here," Ashlynn instructed, "I'll try to keep him safe." She promised as she ran as fast as she could after the strange stag. 'No way am I letting those hunters kill that deer.' She swore to herself, 'Over my dead body.'

* * *

_**(E)**_

Slowly Gerard opened his eyes, the soft sunlight of early morning lit up his window.

"Good morning Clockwork." He yawned as he rubbed his still sleepy eyes, but he recived no response. "Clockwork!" he asked again, far more awake than he had been a second ago.

But his little wooden friend was nowhere to be seen. Scanning the room Gerard noticed the door was opened ever so slightly, but he didn't remember leaving it open last night.

"He must have wandered out." He thought as he got up and walked out into the hallway.

Listening he heard sounds coming from the kitchen, as quietly as he could he snuck down the empty hallway and listened with all his might.

There was the sound of pans, sizzling food cooking, footsteps around the kitchen, and a soft mechanical whirring he had come to know very well over the past years.

"Thanks for helping with breakfast Clockwork," he could hear Ashlynn say, "but you didn't have to, you know."

Clockwork gave a few chirps and Ashlynn giggled, "But thank you, there are more mouths to feed than what I'm used to."

She paused for a second, "When do you think they'll wake up?" she asked.

Clockwork shrugged his little shoulders and things were quiet for another few seconds.

"Gerard, you can come out now." Ashlynn said calmly, much to his surprise.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked rounding the corner into the kitchen.

Ashlynn smiled as she shook her head, "You're not as quiet as you think you are."

They both laughed softly as Ashlynn returned to her cooking and Gerard gathered plates and utensils to set the table. Silently they both wished that, that one little moment had been a little longer, even if it was only a second more, together.

* * *

_**(S)**_

Ashlynn leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath, "Man that stag is fast, but I can't stop now, not until he's safe."

Looking up she saw the stag, he was on the edge of a small gully. Looking back the stag jumped down the side of the gorge, trying to get away from the rapidly approaching hunters.

Running along the edge Ashlynn followed them until they came to a dead end where the hunters had the poor stag cornered.

Malcolm chuckled darkly as he took an arrow from his quiver and Ashlynn knew now was the time for action.

"STOP!" she screamed as she slid down the slope and placed herself in front of the stag.

"What do you think you're going little lass?" Malcolm asked, his tone beyond the point of deadly, as he aimed his bow in her direction.

"I'm not going to let you kill this stag." She glared at the hunters, "If you really want to kill this poor stag so badly then you will have to live with the stain of my blood on your hands as well!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around the deer's neck and shielded the defenseless animal with her body.

Malcolm seemed to hesitate for a second, and that was all that was needed. In that second a smurf made out of wood ran in front of Malcolm's horse causing it to rear and throw Malcolm off its back. However in losing his balance Malcolm let go of the arrow he had set, and it flew through the air.

Ashlynn involuntarily screamed as the metal tip pierced her skin and embedded its self in her side. Consumed by pain she collapsed on the ground, simply wishing the pain would stop. Slowly she began to lose her vision, and the last thing she saw was the dogs growling as they drew closer to the black stag, then everything went dark.

* * *

The dogs closed in on the stag, but before they could attack there was a flash of light and the stag disappeared, and in its place stood a young man, dressed in royal robes, with a crown upon his head and his hands on his hips.

With yelps and whimpers the dogs retreated. Malcolm rubbed his head as he sat up, and to his surprise the magic he had used on his younger cousin had been reversed onto him, now he was the black stag, the prize of the hunt. Filled with fear he quickly fled, the dogs right on his heels.

Malcolm's two, unknowing henchmen took aim at the fleeing deer.

"Stop, don't shoot!" the young monarch commanded, "It is I, King Gerard."

The two men fell flat on their faces, "Your majesty!" the shorter one gasped. "B-but the black stag." The other one pointed out to the frightened creature that was still running away.

"I want him captured alive." Gerard instructed and the men gathered their horses to continue to pursuit.

* * *

At long last Gerard made his way back to the smurf's village, in order to thank them properly for all their help. "Thank you dear friends, once again I owe you my life. If it hadn't been for the bravery of Harmony and my dear Clockwork, I might have been just another prize for Malcolm to hang on his wall."

"And what will become of Malcolm now you're majesty?' Papa Smurf asked.

"I will restore him to normal," Gerard promised, "only after he's captured. Perhaps my cousin will have learned his lesson, after the dogs have snapped at his own heels for a while." He chuckled good humoredly.

The smurfs cheered for their good friend, his sense of justice, and his safe return.

Later as they all began to go about their normal chores Gerard stopped Papa Smurf, "Excuse me Papa Smurf, but I was wondering…"

"Yes you're highness?"

"What happened to that girl, uh, Ashlynn, I believe was her name. Is she alright?"

"Doctor Smurf is tending to her at the moment, I was just about to go see how she was." Papa Smurf motioned for Gerard to follow him.

Sure enough near the edge of the village Ashlynn was laying down on the ground, with Doctor working as best he could on her wound. "How is she Doctor Smurf?" Papa asked worriedly.

"Not good I'm afraid, Papa Smurf." Doctor sighed sadly, "The arrow caused so much damage to her side, and she is losing a lot of blood. She needs medical attention from a human, and soon, or she could… s-she could die."

"I'll take her!" Gerard spoke up after a long silent second.

"Are you sure you're highness?" Papa Smurf asked uncertainly.

"Yes," he confirmed, "This young lady has paid a deadly price for my safety, the least I can do is try to do save her life in return."

Doctor Smurf finished wrapping a temporary bandage around Ashlynn's wound and gave the ok for Gerard to move her.

Gerard gently picked up the girl's small, fragile frame, as if one wrong movement would cause her to shatter like broken glass. Lifting her up onto Malcolm's hunting horse he had Clockwork hold her steady as he used some bits of rope to secure her to the horse.

Then climbing up in front of her he secured her hands around his waist, so she would not fall off as they hurried towards the castle.

Giving a final farewell Gerard and Clockwork bid their friends good bye and raced away as fast as they could. Galloping through the trees Gerard prayed in his mind that they would make it in time, for her, the unconscious girl behind him, the girl who had saved his life, the girl who's life now desperately hung in the balance of fate itself.

* * *

**Aralyn: Dun dun da-dun! Cliffhanger!**

**Ashlynn: Hey you can't kill me off! I'm a main character! What main character dies in a story before it's over!**

**Aralyn: What about Harry Potter, he died?**

**Ashlynn: And came back from the dead.**

**Aralyn: Lord of the Rings, Gandalf the Grey?**

**Ashlynn: He came back too, as Gandalf the White, remember?**

**Aralyn: Maybe I'll resurrect you back from the dead, then you'll actually be a zombie. Any way thank you readers for all your support, it means a lot.**

**Ashlynn: Also be on the look out for her up coming smurfs/disney parody, 'All Tangled Up'. Hopefully the first chapter will be up next week.**

**Aralyn: What about Spock in Star Trek?**

**Ashlynn: Radioactively reborn, face it Ar, even if they die they come back, so you can't kill me!**

**Aralyn: What about Jack Dawson from Titanic?**

**Ashlynn: *gasp* You wouldn't!**

**Aralyn: Hey, who's the author here?**


	9. Finding home

**Author's note: Hey everyone Happy 4th of July!**

**Ashlynn: *running around like a maniac* SPARKLERS!**

**Aralyn: Ash, don't do that, I know their fun but please, you might hurt yourself.**

**Jokey: I like this holiday, so many surprises.**

**Aralyn: Jokey not in the house!**

**Ashlynn: Jokey here *hands Jokey a few of those little poppers* throw these and see what happens!**

**Jokey: *throws poppers* Hee hee, that's a surprise alright.**

**Aralyn: *sigh* How did I know today would be like this. You two are hopeless.**

**Ashlynn: *lights a sparkler for Jokey, and two for herself* SPARKLERS WHOOOOO! *runs out of the room screaming with joy***

**Aralyn: I do not own the smurfs or any of the characters, I only own Ash and myself.**

**Ashlynn: JOKEY LOOK AT THE PRETTY FIREWORKS!**

_**Medieval and Modern Times **_

* * *

_**(S)**_

The wind whipped Gerard's hair behind him as he urged the horse on. He could see the battlements just over the next hill, they were almost there.

Coming across the drawbridge he skidded to a halt in the courtyard.

"Gerard!" a familiar voice called out.

Turning he saw it was Savina, and with her were Aralyn, Johan, and Peewit.

"Where have you been Gerard?" she demanded, "We've all been worried sick over you! Do you-"

"Please Savina, not now." Gerard begged his frantic cousin, "It is a matter of life or death."

Dismounting he carefully cradled Ashlynn's pale shaking body in his arms, "We have to get her to the infirmary. Now!"

Not wasting a second they all hurried inside without question.

"Ouch," Aralyn hissed, as she pulled back the bandage, remembering her own arrow wound from way back when, "how'd this happen?"

"There's no time to explain. Can you help her?" Gerard worriedly dismissed the question.

Not even stopping to answer Aralyn began applying herbs and pulling out a needle and thread she started to carefully treat and stich the wound together.

Savina ushered all three reluctant boys out of the infirmary.

Hours passed as they all waited, then the door finally opened and a tired looking Aralyn quietly closed it behind her.

Gerard stepped forward, "Is she…?"

"Asleep for now." Aralyn sighed, "But she'll live. You got her here just in time, a few minutes longer and…well…"

Gerard fell back into a chair, visibly relaxing at the news that Ashlynn would be alright, given time.

"So," Savina sat down next to her cousin, "now can you tell us what happened?"

"Yeah, why were you so worried about saving her?" Peewit added.

"She saved my life," Gerard explained as the other five humans gathered around. "If she hadn't been there, that arrow, it most likely would have killed me."

Noticing the stares he was receiving he went back to the beginning, "The day after we had the picnic with the smurfs I returned to the castle and Malcolm used a magic amulet to turn me into a black stag. For a few days I managed to avoid being hunted down but yesterday I injured myself and only managed to escape because the smurfs lured Malcolm and his henchmen away.

Apparently, after the picnic she accidently found the village and had been living with the smurfs. So she helped the smurfs look after me while they treated my injury. This morning Malcolm resumed the hunt and he chased me into a dead end and was about to fire an arrow to finish me off, but that young lady, she placed herself in between me and Malcolm. However the arrow accidentally hit her while she was defending me. I owe her my life." Gerard finished softly.

Savina hugged her cousin, "It'll be alright Gerard, you brought her here, and thanks to Aralyn, she'll live."

"Yes, and I am thankful you were here, but I must ask. Why were you here?"

Aralyn pulled a note out from her sack, "We received word from Mrs. Sourberry yesterday morning. She was wondering if you were visiting Savina and the King, and she was getting worried after not having seen you for days. So we came as fast as we could to help with the search."

Gerard smiled, reminding himself to thank Mrs. Sourberry later. "How long are you staying?"

"I'm sorry you're highness," Johan apologized, "but we must leave tonight. We have to return to the King's castle before our absence starts a panic as well."

"But what about her?"

Aralyn placed a comforting hand on Gerard's arm, "Don't worry, she's strong and she's healing fast. She should be awake, most likely, sometime tomorrow. My guess is that by then she should be well enough to move around, almost as good as new."

Gerard and Clockwork waved good bye as their friends rode across the drawbridge and over the hills, on their way home.

"Home…" Gerard sighed, "It feels so good…to finally be home…"

* * *

It was dark, fear and shadows swirled around her, whispering worries in her ear. Ashlynn covered her ears, "No I won't listen to them." She whispered to herself as she shut her eyes. Suddenly an image flashed before her mind, a muddy gorge, and at the base a poor stag, lying motionless, and a ruthless hunter gloating over his victory.

"NO!" Ashlynn screamed as she sat up. It had only been a bad dream. It was early morning, and she was in a strange bed in, what she was sure was a castle. "The castle from the stag's drawing." She gasped, could it really be?

As she lowered her feet over the edge of the bed she felt a dull pain in her side. "The arrow." She lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal a bandage around her waist, "Gone, I don't know how but I'm glad."

Slowly she placed her bare feet on the stone floor and stood up. Looking around she found a change of clothes on a nearby chair. Picking them up she read the letter that had been left on top, 'Please feel free to use this change of clothes, they are yours to keep. –Aralyn'

Though she had no idea who this 'Aralyn' was, she was grateful for a clean set of clothing. Walking behind the screen Ashlynn changed into the new set of clothes, a grass-green, short sleeved, tunic, short black trousers that came a few inches above her knees, a pair of light blue tights, a pair of soft, light brown leather boots, and a green ribbon for her hair.

Ashlynn stepped out wearing everything minus the boots, which she set down at the foot of the bed, choosing to go barefoot for now. As she did her stomach let out an angry sounding rumble. Not being able to think of a better idea Ashlynn crept out of the room and began her personal mission 'Find the Kitchen'.

It wasn't long before she did, looking in she saw no one was there, it was completely empty.

"I guess they wouldn't mind if I made myself some breakfast." She reasoned with herself, "Whoever, 'they', are."

As she prepared her food she started to sing to herself, hoping that her favorite hobby would help her feel better.

_"Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders,_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_Time falls away,_  
_But these small hours,_  
_These small hours still remain_

_Let it slide,_  
_Let your troubles fall behind you_  
_Let it shine_  
_Until you feel it all around you_  
_And I don't mind_  
_If it's me you need to turn to_  
_We'll get by,_  
_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders,_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_Time falls away,_  
_But these small hours,_  
_These small hours still remain_

_All of my regret_  
_Will wash away somehow_  
_But I cannot forget_  
_The way I feel right now_

_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_Time falls away but these small hours_  
_These small hours, still remain,_  
_Still remain_  
_These little wonders_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_Time falls away_  
_But these small hours_  
_These little wonders still remain…"_

To her surprise, as she finished, from behind she heard clapping. Turning around quickly she saw it was a kind looking lady, a little shorted than her-self, with slightly graying hair.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." Ashlynn quickly sputtered, "I don't mean to intrude but, I uh, I was a bit hungry and well…"

The lady chuckled softly, "It's quite alright ma dear, you're not in any trouble."

Ashlynn sighed, "Thank goodness."

"You makin' breakfast?"

"Yes, Mrs…?"

"Sourberry. And what is your name missy?"

"Ashlynn, ma'am." Ashlynn gave a small curtsy, or the best one she could, seeing as she wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Oh so you're the lil' one his 'ighness was so worried about yesterday." Mrs. Sourberry said more to herself, than to the girl standing in her kitchen.

Ashlynn stared wide-eyed, "Highness? As in royalty?" she practically choked out.

"Yes, I've never seen King Gerard so upset before. I'm sure if he could 'ave moved a mountain to save ya, he would 'ave done it."

"A K-king?" Ashlynn stuttered in disbelief, "To save my life? But why?"

Taking a tray in one hand, Mrs. Sourberry led Ashlynn out of the kitchen, "I think you should ask 'im. I don't know the 'ole story, and he'd be the best to explain it to ya."

Ashlynn nodded as they entered another room, this one with a wooden table, and seated at the table was a young man, who Ashlynn was sure, was not much older than her-self.

"Good morning Mrs. Sourberry." He greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning your 'ighness. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Sourberry smiled placing the tray of food on the table.

"Yes, it feels good to be home. And even better to be eating your cooking again."

Mrs. Sourberry smiled, "Oh it's not ma cookin' you're ighness. It's this young lady's cookin'." She explained as she gently pulled a completely embarrassed Ashlynn forward.

"Lady Ashlynn!" the young king nearly jumped out of his chair, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Um, well… yes. I-I do feel better, it's just a bit sore, but I'm fine." She blushed furiously, she hadn't expected such a young king, he seemed so kind.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Ashlynn smiled as she held out her hand for him to shake, "A pleasure meeting you you're highness, my name is Ashlynn, but you already knew that." She giggled softly.

To her surprise he took her hand, but he didn't shake it, rather he lifted it to his lips, giving the back of her hand a soft kiss, "The pleasure is mine Lady Ashlynn, I am King Gerard." He smiled kindly.

Ashlynn was speechless, and her face felt like it was burning up, but she sat down in the chair Gerard offered her and began to eat the breakfast she had recently finished making.

After a minute Ashlynn spoke up, "Excuse me you're highness, I know this will seem like an odd question, but…is the black stag alright? I know, it seems silly but besides the smurfs he was my first friend since I found myself here."

Gerard paused for a moment, as if in thought, "Yes, he's unharmed."

Ashlynn relaxed at the news, before daring to make another request, "Do you think it would be possible for me to see him again? I just want to see for myself that he's alright."

"Yes, I do know that you are able to see him again." Gerard smiled.

Ashlynn let out a small gasp, "Is this the castle he drew in the ground?" she asked, hoping with all her might that it was.

"Yes, this is the castle." Gerard answered, the he paused a moment before adding onto his statement, "And he is glad that you have recovered from your injury so quickly."

"That's grea- WHAT!" Ashlynn stopped, this was so confusing, "B-but how did he know…?" she placed her head in her hands, trying to get the whole thing straightened out in her head. But then something caused her head to shoot up in the air,

"_When the last eagle flies  
over the last crumbling mountain  
and the last lion roars  
at the last dusty fountain_

_In the shadow of the forest,  
though she may be old and worn  
they will stare unbelieving  
at the last unicorn…"_

Ashlynn looked in awe as the young monarch softly sang the first bit of the lullaby she had sung for Baby, when the stag had been resting at the smurf's village, the only ones who heard her sing that song were the smurfs and…

"You were the black stag!" she nearly yelled in shock.

Gerard merely nodded his head, "Yes, I was under an awful spell because of my selfish cousin Malcolm. He planned on killing me as a stag and then taking the throne as his own." He explained slowly, "I wanted to thank you for the kindness that you showed me and for risking your life for my safety."

"Oh my gosh." Ashlynn gasped, "I risked my life for a deer, and he turns out to be a king…I saved an entire, smurfing, kingdom!"

Gerard gave a soft chuckle, "Yes, and you are quite welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"Stay h-here?" she asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly. "But what about the smurfs, will I be able to see them again?"

"Yes, to both your questions. You saved my life; it would be an honor to have you stay here. And the smurfs village is not too far from here, you can visit them anytime you like. Though they have been known to come here for a visit sometimes too."

Ashlynn seemed to think about it for a second, "Thank you King Gerard, but I wouldn't feel right if I lived here without something in return."

Then an unexpected whirring sound startled Ashlynn, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. She watched as a small wooden smurf climbed the table and seemed to talk to Gerard, who listened for a second before nodding in agreement.

"There are three things I would like to say then." Gerard said, turning back to her, "First, I would like to introduce my personal advisor and closest friend, Clockwork Smurf, he was designed and built by Handy Smurf a few years back."

Ashlynn giggled as the little mechanical smurf did a small bow, "Nice to meet you Clockwork." She smiled as she shook his tiny wooden hand with her finger.

"Second, Clockwork suggested, if you would feel better working while you stayed here, there is an opening for a court entertainer." Gerard continued.

"Entertainer?" Ashlynn tilted her head to the side a bit, "Like, sing songs, do tricks, that kind of entertainment?"

"Exactly, but a bit more besides that too."

"What else?" Ashlynn questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"A friend." Gerard explained, "Besides Clockwork and the smurfs I'm afraid I don't have many close friends to speak of."

"Sure! I'd be delighted to be your friend, and I'll take you up on that offer for entertainer, it's perfect!" she smiled warmly, "Watch this!"

Standing up she judged her distance, then ran at full speed towards the stone wall. Timing it perfectly she ran a few steps up the wall, then launching herself backwards she rolled onto the ground in a summersault, pushed herself into a cartwheel, preformed a backflip, and finished on her hands, which she used to walk back over to the table before setting herself upright again.

"Whatcha think of that?" she asked proudly.

"Absolutely amazing!" Gerard applauded the performance.

"Chee chirp scree!" Clockwork cheered in agreement.

Ashlynn blushed as she began to walk back to the kitchen with the finished breakfast plates, "Thank you Clockwork, King Gerard."

"Wait, Lady Ashlynn, one last thing." Gerard called out as she disappeared around the corner.

"Yes you're highness?" she asked, poking her head back in the room.

"Please, you don't have to use my title, you can just call me Gerard."

Ashlynn's blush deepened a bit, "A-alright," she stuttered, "but only if you simply call me Ashlynn, or even Ash, I'm not used to the whole 'Lady' title, it's kinda odd for me."

"Of course Ashlynn, if it would make you feel better."

"Yes it would," Ashlynn smiled as she went to leave again, "See ya later Clockwork, Gerard!" before disappearing from sight.

Walking down the hallway she couldn't help but grin like there was no tomorrow, "This is so awesome!" she happily squealed to herself.

* * *

**Aralyn: *wrapping Ashlynn's finger in a bandaid* What did I tell you, you would hurt yourself.**

**Ashlynn: *sniff* I'm sorry.**

**Gerard: Is she going to be alright?**

**Aralyn: Yeah it just hurts right now, it'll be fine soon enough.**

**Ashlynn: It stings. *holds out hand to Aralyn* Will you kiss it to make it better?**

**Aralyn: *rolls eyes and walks away without a word***

**Ashlynn: *looks at Gerard and gives him her best puppy eyes***

**Gerard: *blushing furiously***

**Ashlynn: Please Gerard? *pouts***

**Gerard: *gently kisses the tip of Ashlynn's injured finger* Better?**

**Ashlynn: *blush* Uh huh, much.**

**Gerard: *smiles* Good.**

**Aralyn: *around the corner* So smurfing cute! *calms herself down* Ah-hem, thank you readers for your reviews, hope you have a smurfy 4th of July. Please don't forget to review, and take a look at the poll on my profile, it's just for fun. Have an awesome week yall!**


	10. Somewhere out there

**Author's note: I actually don't have anything witty to say, which makes me a little sad, but anyway sorry my readers I haven't posted in a while, mainly because of my summer class.**

**Ashlynn: Fortunatly she gets done with it this week!**

**Aralyn: Yeah, thank the lord, I know I need a good education but I really don't like school. But anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Ashlynn: She does not own anyone from the smurfs, all she owns is me and herself.**

_**Medieval and Modern Times**_

* * *

_**(E)**_

Things were actually quiet this past week, just doing chores around the house, visiting the smurfs, and a few other things, but the boredom was starting to drive everyone up the wall.

Everyone was lounging downstairs in the rec room when Ashlynn came bounding down the stairs shouting, "Hey guys, guess what!"

Safe to say her sudden outburst had nearly scared all of them, even Clockwork, half to death.

"What Ash?" Aralyn asked, "What is it?"

"Take a look at this!" she demanded, holding out a colorful piece of paper.

"A fair?" Johan read off the page.

"Yeah, it's coming here this week, we could all go, it'll be fun!"

Everyone agreed, going to a fair would be fun, the rides, the games, the food, all of it.

"Great!" Ashlynn smiled, "We can go on Friday when they first open."

Aralyn watched as Ashlynn disappeared back up the stairs, "Hey Peewit!"

Peewit looked up, wondering why she had called his name, "I need to talk with you…alone." She instructed motioning for him to follow her.

Once in her room Aralyn closed the door, "Ok, this is serious and no one outside this room can know about this conversation. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Peewit saluted.

"Good, but first a question. Is there anything you might want to tell me about a certain blonde royal?"

Peewit looked around the room, as if someone might be listening in, then he whispered cautiously, "If you mean Gerard, then yeah. I've noticed he was acting a bit odd lately and I asked him about it when we went camping, he didn't say anything but he got really embarrassed when we mentioned Ash."

Aralyn smirked, "Anything else?"

"Well, I also noticed that sometimes when he looks at Ash, it kinda reminds me of how Johan would look at you."

"I thought that would be the case. I've been watching them too, and I think we might be coming to the same conclusion."

"Yeah, but what can we do? It's not like we could force them together."

Aralyn didn't answer, she simply looked at the little jester, a sneaky smirk steadily growing by the second.

"You have a plan don't you?"

"Sure do Peewit, but we'll have to hurry. If we play our cards right this Friday will be a fair to remember." Aralyn pulled out the flyer, "See here, they are going to hold a karaoke contest near the end of the night."

Peewit's eyes began to light up as he quickly understood what Aralyn was planning, "And we're going to trick them into doing a duet?"

"Exactly!" Aralyn smiled, "Now I know that Ashlynn knows the lyrics to the song I have in mind but Gerard on the other hand has never heard the song. That's where you come in."

"You want me to make sure he knows the lyrics by Friday night?"

Aralyn nodded, "I'll make sure they're the last ones to perform and we'll get them up on stage. Being up in front of everyone, they wouldn't want to cause a scene so they'll sing it weather they really want to or not."

"And then they might actually get it through their heads, and they'll finally see what's right in front of them."

Aralyn handed a disk to her miniature partner in crime, "Any chance you get, make sure he practices."

"But what if he starts asking questions?"

"Simple, you lie. Tell him anything believable to get him to learn that song. We only have a few days to do this, so make them count!"

Ready to set things in motion the two conspirators shook hands and departed, their mission was now their number one, secret, priority.

* * *

_**(S)**_

"You think she might want to come along?" Gerard asked Clockwork as they made their way down the stone corridor towards Ashlynn's room.

"Squeak chree chirp!"

"I guess you're right." Gerard smiled, "It wouldn't hurt to ask."

Gently he knocked at the wooden door, but no answer came. Slowly he pushed the door open and looked around for any sign of the female entertainer.

To his surprise she was sitting on the window sill, her feet hanging over the edge, and a mandolin in her hands. Gerard almost went forward to pull her back inside but he stopped as she began to sing, not knowing that Gerard and Clockwork were right behind her,

"_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky…"_

Gerard couldn't see hear face, but she sounded a bit sad and he couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind.

"_Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true…"_

Ashlynn sighed as she gave one last look at the starry night sky, then she turned her-self around so she could get ready for bed.

Seeing Gerard standing there, to say the least, startled her. And as she jumped back she lost her balance on the sill, falling back first through the window. Jumping forward Gerard quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her inside and away from the sill.

Ashlynn stared with wide eyes at the window as she tried to steady her rapid breathing. Looking away she noticed how Gerard still had his arms holding her back protectively, and Gerard noticed it too. Both blushing madly they each took a quick step back.

"Uh… thank you." Ashlynn said after a quiet second, "I guess I need to be a bit more careful, huh?"

"No, it's not your fault. I was the one that startled you." Gerard quickly put in, "I should have let you know I was behind you."

Ashlynn gave a small nod as she put away her mandolin and sat down on the edge of her bed. Gerard cautiously took a seat next to her. "Feeling a little homesick?"

Ashlynn closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall back, as she nodded her head in answer.

"From your original home? Or the smurfs?"

Ashlynn took a deep breath, "Both."

With a sniff she began to explain, "Where I lived before had a lot of painful memories for me. I was twelve years old when my parents died, and then my brother died when I was sixteen."

Tears were now sliding freely down her face as she spoke, and Gerard couldn't help but gently take her shaking hand in his as she continued. "Sometimes it would hurt so bad, just living in the same house we used to be a family in, but it was home. It's where I grew up, and even if those memories hurt, I still had those other memories that made me smile.

And after I found myself lost in the forest I was so glad when the smurfs let me stay with them. They kinda became like a second family to me and I felt happier than I had in a long time." She wiped her eyes with her hand before quickly adding, "Not that I don't like it here, no, it's not that at all. In fact I love living here, but…"

"But you miss those places because when you needed it the most, they were there for you." Gerard finished for her.

Ashlynn, nodding in agreement, gave a small sigh as her wavering breath finally settled down.

"You know," Gerard said softly, "I understand a lot of what you're feeling."

Ashlynn looked up, "Y-you do?"

Gerard gave a sad smile as he began to explain, "I grew up in this castle with my mother and father, this was my home, my memories. But when I was nine both my parents succumbed to a strange illness. All the best physicians did everything they could think of, but nothing worked, and I watched as my parents were worn down, never being able to help them.

Within the year they passed away and I was left to carry on for my father. But things only got worse, my aunt, Lady Imperia, had me locked away in one of the castle towers, and lied to everyone saying that I had come down with the same deadly illness as my parents, planning on taking the crown for her-self.

She kept me there for three years, up until the night before my twelfth birthday, the day I was to be crowned king and begin my reign in my father's steps. Fortunately, by a stroke of luck, Clockwork had made it into the castle and helped me escape. He led me to the smurf's village where all the smurfs helped to care for me and to rid the kingdom of my evil aunt and return me home safely. Since then the smurfs have been my closest friends, besides Savina, Johan, Aralyn, and Peewit."

Ashlynn smiled, remembering when she had met the four humans. They all lived with Gerard's uncle, who was also a king the next kingdom over. Savina was his cousin, Johan was a squire, Aralyn was an entertainer for the court and Johan's girlfriend, and then there was the miniature sized jester named Peewit, whose singing left quite a bit to be desired. They had all come to see her a few days after her recovery, apparently after Gerard had brought her here Aralyn was the one who had treated the injury to her side. Aralyn explained that even though she came from the same time as Ashlynn, she had learned magic and some healing arts from Papa Smurf and a wizard named Homnibus.

Ashlynn felt so happy and sad at the same time. Without thinking she let go of Gerard's hand and wrapped her arms around the surprised monarch, who, after a hesitant second, returned her hug. Everyone always told her they felt sorry for her, they would wish her the best, but not one of them measured up to Gerard. He understood everything, he knew how she felt, he knew what it was like, he had gone through so much, and yet he was one of the kindest people she had ever met.

"I never would have thought you had been through so much." She mused as she gently pulled back, releasing both of them from their embrace.

Gerard smiled, "I could say the same for you as well. You always seem to carry a smile whenever I see you."

Ashlynn blushed, "When I was little my mom would always hug me when I cried, at the times when I felt my weakest. She would always tell me, 'It's not the problems we go through in life that show how strong we are. It's the times that seem to be the worst and despite the trouble we still smile, that shows real strength.'. Now every time I feel sad or troubled by life, I think about what she said, and I can't help but smile, knowing that is how she would want it."

Gerard grinned as he walked towards the door, "And I'm glad you do. A smile suits you far better than tears."

Ashlynn could literally feel her face burning by now, "Thank you Gerard…for everything."

Suddenly a sound grabbed both of their attentions, turning they saw Clockwork waving his arms wildly as he jumped up and down on Ashlynn's bed.

"Oh right," Gerard laughed at his own forgetfulness, "I nearly forgot why I was here in the first place. Ashlynn, the day after tomorrow I had planned for my last royal holiday before winter begins to set in."

"Royalty takes holidays?"

"Well, uh, sometimes, yes. But you see I had planned on going to the beach and though I would love to have Clockwork accompany me I'm afraid that the salt water might rust his gears." Gerard explained the situation, "However, if Clockwork stays here then, besides myself, there will only be a handful of guards there. So both my-self and Clockwork thought it would be a splendid idea if you would come along to keep me company."

"Really? The beach!" Ashlynn asked excitedly, "Oh that would be awesome! I'd love to come along!"

"Really?" Gerard asked, "You don't mind?"

"Not in the least. I know what you mean. Do you know how long it took me to get one of those guards to crack a smile the other day? Nearly an hour, if I don't go with you, and Clockwork can't go with you, I'm almost certain you'll die of boredom!"

"Then it's settled, make sure you're ready to leave at sunrise the day after tomorrow. We'll be leaving as soon as possible."

Ashlynn gave a thumbs up, "No problem your highness."

Gerard smiled as Clockwork joined him by the door, "Goodnight Ashlynn."

"Scree-nee." Clockwork waved back.

Ashlynn giggled at the adorable mechanical smurf, "Night boys. Sweet dreams."

As the door gave a soft click Ashlynn immediately began thinking, "This could be a whole lot of fun, but I wonder if the carpenter could make one in time for our departure? I'll make sure to ask him first thing in the morning."

Satisfied with her little plan Ashlynn snuggled down under the covers and blew out the candle sitting on her night stand before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Aralyn: Ash what are you planning?**

**Gerard: Yeah, that ending gives me an uneasy feeling.**

**Ashlynn: You two seriously, you have been reading too much about Jo's exploits from flowerpower's story. Do you think I would actually do something like that?**

**Aralyn + Gerard: *looks at eachother* Yes.**

**Ashlynn: *crosses arms* Guess that shows just how much you two trust me.**

**Aralyn: What ever Ash. Anywho people please review, and before I forget the song was Somewhere out There from An American Tail. Have a smurfy week yall!**


	11. 11 Under the sea, and in the Jungle

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a while since my last update.**

**Ashlynn: We went on vacation!**

**Aralyn: Yup, we went on a trip down to the florida keys.**

**Ashlyn: Yeah and guess who I got to-**

**Aralyn: Ash, don't tell them about that you'll ruin part of the chapter.**

**Ashlynn: Right they don't know what I had planned for the royal trip to the beach.**

**Aralyn: *rolls eyes* Anywho, I do not own the smurfs, any of their characters, or episode plots.**

**Ashlynn: The only thing she owns is herself... oh and me too!**

_**Medieval and Modern Times**_

* * *

_**(S)**_

"Ashlynn are you ready to go yet?" Gerard asked for possibly the fifth time.

"Almost, I'm just waiting for the carpenter to get here, he has something that I requested for this trip." Ashlynn watched the courtyard anxiously, and to her relief a middle aged bearded man came running their way with a large wrapped package in hand.

"Here you go m'lady," he panted, "I just finished this morning, and I hope it's the way you wanted it."

Ashlynn gave a quick peak under the wrapping, hiding the contents from the curious king that was trying to peer over her shoulder. "It's perfect, I couldn't have asked for better workmanship. Thank you." She smiled as she paid the carpenter for his work and gave him a small kiss on his whisker covered cheek.

Finally ready to leave Ashlynn hoped into the waiting carriage, her package tucked under her arm.

Both teens looked back as they crossed the draw bridge, "Good bye Clockwork, farewell Mrs. Sourberry." Gerard called back.

"Bye!" Ashlynn waved excitedly, "Hold down the fort for us while we're gone! See ya'll soon!"

However Ashlynn wasn't as happy as the trip progressed, as noontime began to approach she couldn't sit still.

"Ashlynn, be patient, we'll arrive at the beach soon enough." Gerard sighed as Ashlynn sat, feet in the air and her head hanging above the floor.

"But I'm bored." She wined, pulling herself back up into a normal sitting position.

"Try looking out the window, perhaps something outside will entertain you."

With a discontented sigh Ashlynn followed Gerard's advice and things were quiet for a second. Then Ashlynn let out a surprised gasp, "Gerard, what in the world is that?" she exclaimed pointing out the carriage window.

Gerard quickly leaned over, sticking his head out the window trying to see what had caught Ashlynn's attention, but he didn't see anything, "Ashlynn, there's nothing out of the ordinary out there-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he turned around and Ashlynn wasn't there, looking at the opposite window he managed to catch a glimpse of her light brown leather boots before they disappeared in the direction of the roof.

"Ashlynn!" Gerard yelled, sticking his head out and looking up to see her perched on top of the moving carriage, "Get back in here, it's not safe up there."

Ashlynn grinned as she looked down, "Why don't you come up here and make me you highness!" she challenged, sticking her tongue out at him.

Rolling his eyes Gerard sat back down, trying to fight with her wouldn't be worth it, besides, at least now she wasn't bored. Closing his eyes Gerard began to relax, until he heard a small shriek and saw Ashlynn hanging in front of the carriage's back window with a sheepish smile on her face, "Tree branch." She laughed lightly as she climbed back inside.

Gerard chuckled, "So you're not bored anymore?"

"Maybe a little, but not as much as before." She smiled as she dug around for something. Finally she pulled out her mandolin, according to her music always made things better. Giving it a quick tuning she started playing for her own entertainment,

_"The day I first met you  
you told me you'd never fall in love  
but now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close  
yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
I wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
like you might make a mistake  
there's just one life to live  
and there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply_

_The world is ours, if you want it  
we can take it, if you just take my hand  
there's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
like you might make a mistake  
there's just one life to live  
and there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips  
and our hearts beat as one  
but you slip right out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break_

_Cuz you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
you try to smile it away  
some things, you can't disguise  
don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So, let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you  
you told me you'd never fall in love…"_

Finishing her song she noticed Gerard watching her, "Sorry about that," she blushed in embarrassment, "I hope I wasn't bothering you."

"No, not at all," Gerard reassured her, "It was a lovely song, I enjoyed hearing it."

The carriage pulled to a stop and one of the guards opened the side door, "You're majesty, m'lady, we've arrived at our destination." He spoke as Gerard exited first and then offered a hand to Ashlynn as she stepped down.

"We'll take your things to the royal beach house, you may do as you please." The guard explained as him and his men unloaded what had been packed for the trip.

"Ashlynn would you like to head down to the beach with me?" Gerard asked, offering an arm for Ashlynn to take.

"Yeah, just let me grab something first." She smiled as she retrieved her large package the carpenter had given her from inside the carriage. "Ok, let's go!" she cheered as she linked arms with Gerard and they both made their way towards the sapphire blue waters that crashed on the creamy white sand.

"It's so pretty." Ashlynn sighed happily.

Clearing his throat Gerard pointed to Ashlynn's package, "So when will I find out what that is?"

"Now I guess." She grinned as she tore the wrappings from around the mystery object. It seemed to be a wide plank wood shaped like a pointed drop of water, it almost reached Ashlynn's chest in height, seemed to only be about an inch or so thick, and was covered in a layer of the same type of water-proofing material that was used on the kingdom's ships.

"What is it?" Gerard eyed the strange piece of wood, wondering why Ashlynn would ask for something like this for a trip to the beach.

"It's called a skim board." Ashlynn explained, "Watch and I'll show you what it can do." Setting the board down she removed her boots and outfit to reveal a secondary outfit she had been wearing underneath. Just a simple short sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. Of course Gerard had never seen that much skin on a girl before, girls were always wearing long dresses and the like, even Aralyn, and he was more than a bit embarrassed to look at Ashlynn.

Ashlynn however was laughing at the shade of red Gerard's face had turned, "Come on Gerard, it's not that bad, I don't mind." She picked up her board and started walking towards the waves, "You might want to get rid of all that fancy clothing too, it'll get messy out here."

Gerard slowly removed his boots, fur lined hat and vest, and his deep purple tunic, which left him standing there in a white under-tunic and his blue trousers, which he rolled up to his knees, before joining Ashlynn by the water.

Without a word she set the board down and back up a few paces, from where she ran towards the board and used her momentum to have to board skim across the surface of the water. Using her body Ashlynn leaned in order to turn around and used a good sized wave to push her back to shore as she zigzagged back and forth with quite a bit of skill.

"Fascinating." Gerard gasped in awe of the strange contraption, "How does it do that?"

"It curves up at the ends and using the momentum from the rider it manages to float as it moves across the water." Ashlynn attempted to explain as she slowed to a stop and set her feet back down on the sand.

After a few minutes of explaining and teaching Ashlynn actually got Gerard to try it too. Surprisingly he was pretty good at it, for his first time trying something like this.

Ashlynn smiled as she swam out into deeper water, she was far enough out she could just touch the ocean floor with her toes as the water lapped at her chin. Gerard began to swim out there to join her but stopped quickly when she suddenly dove under the salty waves. He watched with worry until after a few seconds her soaked head broke through the water's surface, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Ashlynn, why did you do that? Did you go under by accident?" he asked pulling up beside her as she wiped the salt water away from her eyes.

"No, I did that on purpose." She lifted her hand out of the water, holding it out towards Gerard. "Look what I found!"

Gerard looked at the object in her hand, it was small, but almost as big as her open hand, it was thin and circular, like a large coin, it seemed to be covered in small hairs, and was a dingy brownish green color. "What is it?"

"Where I come from," Ashlynn explained, "We call them sand dollars. They may not look it but they are living animals." Flipping the creature over the pointed to different parts of it, "It moves really slowly on the ocean floor using these tiny little hairs as legs, and this is its mouth right here in the center."

Gerard couldn't believe it, this strange little thing was an animal. He had never seen anything like it, it was, for lack of a better word, interesting.

Ashlynn gently released the sand dollar back into the water as they raced back to the shore, but she stopped short, spotting something else in the water.

Gerard came up behind her to see what she had picked up this time. He wasn't surprised to find that it was another little creature he had never seen before. It had five points like a star, but it was a dull orange color and covered in bumps.

Ashlynn didn't even wait to be asked, "It's a sea star, or star fish, they've been called both. See it's got this bumpy armor on its body to help protect it and underneath," she turned the star shaped animal over in her hand, "he's got these little suction cups that he uses to move around, similar to that sand dollar, and his mouth is in the middle too."

"How do you know all of this?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow. He was a king, he was given the best education one could ask for and yet Ashlynn knew so much about animals he had never known to exist.

"I really love animals, and whenever I could I would buy or read a book about all sorts of animals, from all over the world. I thought it was fun to learn new things about animals, no two are exactly the same."

Hearing the dinner bell they both turned to the little house over-looking the beach. Quickly they gathered up their clothing and made a mad dash for the dinner table, all that fun had given both of them a healthy appetite.

* * *

Next morning Ashlynn woke up to a strange feeling in her gut, like something was wrong, but she quickly brushed it off as nothing and got dressed for breakfast.

"Morning Gerard!" she smiled as she took a seat across from the sleepy looking king.

"…Morning…" he managed to sleepily mumble in response.

Ashlynn quickly ate her own breakfast and then waited patiently for Gerard to finish his. When he finally cleared his plate she grabbed his hand and dragged him back outside and sat her-self down in the sand.

Gerard slowly but surely started coming out of his sleep induced trance, "What are you doing Ashlynn?"

Ashlynn scrapped some semi-damp sand into a pile in front of her, "Well, we're at the beach, and I don't want to leave until I've made a sand castle."

"Sand castle?"

"Yeah, you make a mini castle out of sand. Haven't you ever made one before?" Ashlynn asked in disbelief.

Kneeling down beside her Gerard shook his head, "What do you do?"

"Basically you make a pile of sand, then you form it to look like a castle, and when you're finished with it you can decorate it with shells and stuff if you want."

Without another question Gerard pitched in to help with the formless mound of sand.

* * *

By the time the cook was ringing the bell for the noontime meal, both teens were finished and standing proudly over their fine piece of sand art.

As they ate lunch everything was going fine until Ashlynn dropped her spoon with a metallic clang.

"Ashlynn," Gerard looked up at the girl, who made no response to her name. Getting out of his seat Gerard went around the table and made Ashlynn look at him, her eyes seemed vacant and glazed-over for a second, then they became clear again, as if nothing had happened. "Ashlynn, are you alright?"

"I think so, but…"

"But what?"

"I just got a really bad feeling, I felt it earlier this morning when I woke up, but I didn't think anything of it. But now, I'm not sure, but I think there might be something wrong back at home." Ashlynn shook her head as if she was trying to get shake off a bad memory.

Gerard seemed to think for a second, "If you think something might be wrong, then we will head back to the castle without delay."

"No, you don't have to." Ashlynn quickly objected, "I don't want to ruin your holiday, I'll just go back by myself and see what's going on, you can stay here."

"Nonsense, I trust your judgment, and if you think something may be wrong, then I wish to return home and see how things are." Gerard countered, "We can have everything packed within the hour and on our way home by early afternoon."

True to his word they were packed and on the road not two hours later. Ashlynn stared mindlessly out the window the whole time, anxious about what was going on back home.

The carriage wheels rumbled as the made their ways across the castle drawbridge as the sun was beginning to set behind the trees in the west.

Leaving the luggage to the servants both teens hurried to find Clockwork and make sure he was alright before any further investigation. Ashlynn walked into the throne room, "Clockwork? You here?" but she didn't get an answer.

Noticing a bit of parchment on Gerard's throne she picked it up to get a better look.

"I can't find Clockwork anywhere." Gerard worried as he came in behind her, "It's not like him to leave without telling me."

"The smurfs were here." Ashlynn stated as she turned around, "They were here and I think when they left Clockwork might have gone with then."

"How do you know that?"

Ashlynn held out the bit of parchment, "Brainy left a note," she explained as Gerard took the letter and read it for himself, "But I have no idea what he's trying to say."

"_Dear King Gerard and Ashlynn,_

_Tree-cutters are smurfing your forest. You must smurf them before the smurf the smurfs from smurf village._

_Stuffily yours,  
Brainy Smurf_

You're right, Ashlynn, this note is confusing to say the least." Gerard agreed.

For a moment they simply looked at the letter, trying to figure it out, when Ashlynn jumped up, "Tree-cutters!"

"Yes, that's what the note said."

"In your forest. What if they knew you were going on holiday and decided that while you were gone they could cut down all the trees they wanted, with no one being the wiser?"

Gerard's eyes widened as he looked back at the note, "By Jove! Not only does that make sense of the note, but it also makes sense of that feeling you had while we were at the beach!"

Running back the courtyard Gerard summoned a small troop of guards as Ashlynn and him-self mounted their horses and made haste into the forest. But after a while the trees became too thick for the horses and they had to continue on foot.

As they went deeper into the woods they heard what sounded like cries of terror as three men ran into the guards, who immediately had them chained up before they tried to make an escape. Hearing another shout through the trees Gerard and Ashlynn turned just in time to see a short stocky fellow tumble out of the brush with something stuck to his face.

Unknown to the man, he had come to a stop right at Gerard's feet. But he didn't notice for a second, he was too busy ripping the glowing white object off his face and tearing it to shreds, but he shrunk back when he looked up to see the displeased monarch standing over him.

"Well, well, well," Ashlynn smirked, "What do we have here?"

"Mr. Knot! What is the meaning of this?" Gerard sternly demanded of the dumbstruck man before him.

"K-king Gerard!?"

"I warned you to stay out of my forest!" he glared before speaking to the guards, "Arrest this man too, I want them all banished from my kingdom."

"Oh thank you you're grace, thank you." Mr. Knot blubbered as the guards restrained him too.

"But first," Gerard continued, "You and your men will plant one hundred trees for every tree you have cut. Away with them!"

The guards followed Gerard's orders and led the men away to the castle, where they would remain in the dungeon until they would begin their punishment.

Once everyone was gone Gerard dared to speak up, "Clockwork, are you there? Smurfs, you can come out now, the tree-cutters are gone."

"Yupp!" Ashlynn confirmed with a smile, "The coast's clear!"

With happy cheers and cheerful squeaks from Clockwork, all the smurfs joined their two friends.

"Oh King Gerard, Ashlynn, you two arrived just in time!" Smurfette said excitedly as she hugged Ashlynn's ankle as best she could.

"We would have been here sooner," Gerard explained pulling out the letter, "But it took us a little while to figure out what your note meant Brainy."

"Really!? I thought it was quite clear."

"Well," Papa Smurf reminded, "Let's be thankful that the forest has been saved."

"Yes, thanks to you smurfs." Gerard said, relieved to have the little ordeal dealt with.

"As I always say never fear." Brainy lectured as he leaned against a nearby tree, "For as long as there are smurfs protecting this forest, these trees will stand forever."

As he finished his little speech the tree gave a low groan, then a snap, and fell, hitting the ground with a thunderous crash.

"Brainy!" Ashlynn scolded the little know-it-all smurf, her hands firmly set on her hips.

Brainy let out a nervous laugh, "Except for this one."

* * *

_**(E)**_

"Peewit, is everything set?" Aralyn whispered as she pulled her fellow schemer aside.

"Uh huh." Peewit nodded, "I got him to learn the song, just like you said."

"Good, we'll be leaving for the fair soon. When we get there I'll go sign them up and then I'll rejoin you guys for the rides."

"Then at the end of the night, when they are having the contest we push them on stage for their song and everything that happens after that will be left up to them."

"You got it Peepod," Aralyn smirked, "We have this awesome chance, don't waste it."

"Right!" Peewit smiled in agreement, "Let's do this."

* * *

**Aralyn: * creepily laughing in a corner* Hee hee, my plan is working perfectly.**

**Ashlynn: What plan?**

**Aralyn: Oh nothing. * decides to change subject* So who else noticed Gerard's reaction when Ash was getting ready to swim?**

**Ashlynn + Gerard: *blushing furiously***

**Peewit: *laughing uncontrollably* Yeah that was awesome!**

**Aralyn: One skim board-two gold coins, carriage ride to the beach-total boredom, Gerard's expression upon seeing Ash in a t-shirt and shorts- priceless.**

**Ashlynn: It's not that funny Ar.**

**Gerard: It's just most girls wear dresses, or in your case Aralyn, long sleeves and trousers. And, well...**

**Aralyn: And you in all your noble kingly manner has never seen that much skin on a girl before. *turns to readers* Isn't it adorable how innocent he is? Anyway, tune in next time for more adventure and teenage drama, have a smurfy weekend yall!**


	12. Just a Kiss More like a Mishap

**Author's note: Ok, I know I haven't posted in a little while-**

**Ashlynn: Shame on you Ar!**

**Aralyn: Ash, don't interrupt. As I was saying, I hit a bit of writer's block so I've been hacking away at that so I could keep you guys updated.**

**Ashlynn: Now we're going to the fair! I want funnel cake!**

**Peewit: What's funnel cake?**

**Ashlynn: *gasp* Peewit! YOU. HAVE. NOT. LIVED. *grabs Peewit's hand* FUNNEL CAKE HERE WE COME!**

**Aralyn: *facepalm* Ok, I do not own the smurfs or any of their characters or settings, they all belong to Peyo.**

**Johan: The only things she owns is herself, Ashlynn, and her own original plot for this chapter.**

**Aralyn: Thank you Johan, and now onto the show!**

**_Medieval and Modern Times_**

* * *

**_(E)_**

"Ok I got all our tickets, who's ready?" Ashlynn asked excitedly.

Everyone grabbed their ticket and proceeded to enter through the entrance to the fair.

"You guys go ahead," Aralyn instructed as she made a turn to go in the opposite direction, "There's something I want to check out first."

"Alright, we'll save you a spot in line for the Ferris wheel." Ashlynn waved as she led the rest of the group towards the giant metal wheel that was slowly spinning at the other end of the fair grounds.

"Excuse me sir?" Aralyn asked the man seated at the table next to the karaoke stage, "Are there still openings for tonight's contest?"

"Yes," the man confirmed as he flipped through the pages on his clipboard, "We have a few openings left, see if there's any you like."

Scanning the page Aralyn was grateful to find that the final slot for the contest had yet to be filled, "I would like to reserve that final time slot if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. Now who will be singing?"

"Two friends of mine, their names are Ashlynn and Gerard."

"Good, and what song will they be singing?"

Aralyn leaned over and whispered the song to him, her grin getting even wider.

Writing down the information, the man gave Aralyn a knowing smile, "I see, a surprise duet, hmm?"

Aralyn merely smiled in thanks as she hurried to join everyone in line for the Ferris wheel.

"Over here Ar!" Ashlynn waved over the heads of people in line behind them, "You find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, I was hoping they would have funnel cake." She half lied, partly wanting to go buy some of the yummy looking, powdered sugar covered, and deep fried pastry right then and there.

"After we do some rides Ar," Ashlynn giggled, "None of us want to get sick by eating and then going on some of these rides."

Splitting into two groups the six teens got in two separate carts. The first one held Savina, Johan, and Aralyn, leaving Peewit with Ashlynn and Gerard.

"Whoa! Look how high up we are!" Peewit grinned as he looked out over the edge of the cart.

"Peewit," Ashlynn scolded as she made her little friend sit in his seat, "Sit down! It's not safe to lean over the edge like that, you could fall."

Fortunately Peewit did not try that little stunt again, and neither did anyone in the other cart.

"Which ride now?" Savina asked.

"We could make this a bit more interesting." Aralyn suggested, "Hey Ash, do they have a Rock 'n Roll?"

"Sure they do! I love that ride, it's this way!" Ashlynn darted through the different rides, leading them to the one Aralyn had asked about.

It was circular and spun in a circle like a merry go round, but the carts people sat in rolled around on their sides like wheels, swaying back and forth, even up-side down.

Only two were allowed per cart so Aralyn paired up with Johan, Peewit joined Savina, and Ashlynn led Gerard over to their cart. "You don't happen to get motion sick, do you Gerard?" she asked innocently as they were both secured to their seats.

The machinery spun slowly at first, gaining speed as it kept going, then the cart moved and swayed, flipping around in a full circle, and then back down again. Ashlynn was laughing at the top of her lungs, obviously enjoying the ride, and Gerard found that her laughter was extremely contagious and soon he was laughing almost as hard as she was.

When the ride finally stopped Gerard had to help hold Ashlynn up, as she tried to walk down the stairs on her own, her legs keeping her up as well as if they had been made of jelly. She was still giggling when the others joined them, "Can we do that again?"

"Easy there Ash, you can barely stand right now." Aralyn laughed at how the level of effect Ashlynn's dizziness impaired her walking. "How about we ride the merry go round instead?"

That's how it went for most of the rest of the evening, rides that would spin them silly, followed by rides that were more on the slower side, and repeat.

As the sun was setting they all grabbed a table and started eating their fair food meal, consisting of all manner of things deep fried, grilled, and who knows what.

"It's almost time for the karaoke contest to start." Ashlynn commented, looking down at her watch, "You guys want to watch it?"

Reaching a unanimous vote the six teens made their way towards the stage, which already had quite a crowd around it waiting for the show to begin. Ashlynn was on one end, Aralyn right next to her, and Peewit was on the other end next to Gerard. Aralyn snuck a look at Peewit, telling him to wait for her to give the signal. Once things were in motion they would have to act quickly.

* * *

_**(S)**_

Ashlynn was sleeping quite soundly, in fact she didn't even hear the approaching footsteps. She heard nothing until,

"ASHLYNN!"

With a scream Ashlynn woke up and fell to the floor in surprise.

Looking up she saw a familiar face giggling at her, "Peewit! That's not funny!" she pouted crossing her arms. Peewit might as well not have heard her, he just kept laughing as Gerard and Clockwork came up behind him. "Ashlynn, are you alright?" Gerard asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'd be better if someone hadn't purposely tried to give me a heart attack." She glared at Peewit as his fit of laughter died down.

"Sorry, but it just seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up."

"I'll take that as an apology then." Ashlynn said as she made a move to leave

"But Ash," Peewit blurted out, causing Ashlynn to stop and turn back around, "why were you sleeping on Gerard's throne?"

Ashlynn blushed slightly as she shrugged her shoulders, "I was tired and I didn't feel like walking all the way to my room. Besides Gerard wasn't using it, it's no big deal alright?"

"Peewit didn't you say you had something important to deliver?" Gerard asked, changing the subject.

"Oh right!" Peewit reached into his satchel and pulled out two sealed letters, "The King asked me to give you these."

Gerard and Ashlynn took the note that had their name on it and opened both of them at the same time.

"So uncle is holding a Christmas party at his castle." Gerard noted, reading the invitation.

"But, why'd he invite me?" Ashlynn asked.

"Well" Peewit smiled, "We, Johan Aralyn, Savina, and myself, told him a bit about you. We all agreed that we would like you to come, and the King wanted to meet you too, so everything turned out like so."

"In that case, I'd be delighted to attend, it sounds like fun." Ashlynn smiled.

"So both of you will be coming?" Peewit asked, waiting for an answer so he could report back to the King.

"Scree! Cheer cheep!" Clockwork piped up.

"The three of us will be coming." Gerard corrected with a laugh, "We'll be there, and you can count on it."

"Great! Oh yeah, Ash, Aralyn wanted me to give this to you." Peewit added holding out a small scrap of parchment, "She said you'd know what she meant by it."

Ashlynn unfolded the parchment, and read the five words that had been written on it.

"What does she mean by that?" Gerard looked confused as he read the small message.

"It means that these going to be a duet at the Christmas party." Ashlynn smiled, Aralyn knew her too well. "Have a safe trip Peewit, and don't forget to tell Aralyn that I agree to her request."

Peewit waved goodbye as he left, soon a little dot on the horizon, and then he was gone from sight.

"What do you mean request?" Gerard continued to interrogate Ashlynn, "There are only five words on the scrap of parchment, and in no way do they form a question of any sort."

Ashlynn smiled as she patted Gerard's head, "Don't you worry your little head about it. All will be revealed in due time, all in due time you're highness." Before she skipped out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

_**(E)**_

Aralyn motioned to Peewit as the second to last song of the night started up, now their plan was in full motion.

"Ashlynn, quick come with me!" Aralyn ordered as she grabbed Ashlynn's hand and dragged her around the crowd. Ashlynn was about to open her mouth in protest but Aralyn quickly shut her down, "No questions just come on!"

As the current song finished Aralyn shoved a microphone into Ashlynn's hand and pushed her out on stage before Ashlynn could connect the dots.

When the music started Ashlynn blushed as she turned her head to see Aralyn giving her thumbs up before pointing to the other side of the stage. Ashlynn looked over and her blush got even darker when she saw Peewit pushing Gerard on stage too.

Had this been any other situation Ashlynn would have just put the mic down and left the stage, but everyone watching expected a song so taking a deep breath she sang,

"_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile…"_

Gerard was just as flustered, and if it wasn't expected of him he would have walked right off that stage, but Ashlynn had already started singing, so that left him with no other choice.

"I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
_**We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow  
**__  
__**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
**__  
I know that if we give this a little time  
__**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**__  
It's never felt so real, _no it's never felt so _**right  
**__**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
**__  
__**No I don't want to say goodnight  
**_I know it's time to leave_,  
__**but you'll be in my dreams  
**_Tonight  
_Tonight  
__**Tonight**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my **__**whole life**__**  
**_So baby I'm alright_,  
__**oh whoa,**__  
let's do this right,  
__** with just a kiss goodnight**__  
With a kiss goodnight…  
_Kiss goodnight…"

As the music ended, the both of them where so red it wasn't even funny, and the whole crowd burst into applause as Ashlynn and Gerard made their escape.

Aralyn, Peewit, Johan, and Savina were waiting for them at the base of the stairs, Peewit and Aralyn looking quite pleased with themselves. "Whoa, Ash, you can't go anywhere yet." Aralyn grinned as she captured Ashlynn in a hug, preventing her from getting away.

"Ar let me go!"

"No, not until they announce who the winner is."

After a few minutes the karaoke announcer stepped up to the mic, ready to relay the judge's decision to the waiting crowd and eager participants. "The judges have made their choice and by a unanimous vote they have selected tonight's winner, or shall I say, winners. Would Miss Ashlynn and Mister Gerard please come forward to receive their trophy?"

Once again Ashlynn and Gerard found themselves pushed on stage and the crowd cheered even louder than before as they accepted the little prize they had unintentionally won.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the night, especially Ashlynn and Gerard, who refused to even make eye contact with each other. On the ride back home Aralyn and Peewit exchanged worried glances, this wasn't what they had hoped for, instead of bringing them together, their plan only seemed to cause Ashlynn and Gerard to avoid each other.

Getting home Ashlynn gave a quick goodnight before closing herself in her room and sunk down on her bed, her head in her hands. 'Why did they have to go and do that?' she sobbed silently to herself, 'He looked so embarrassed to be singing with me. He didn't think of me like that and now our friendship is going to be ruined all because of that song.'

Little did anyone know, but Gerard was right across the hall, berating himself in a similar manner, 'Great, she hates me now, she was so embarrassed to sing that song with me that she won't even look at me now.' Letting out a frustrated sigh he ran his fingers through his hair, 'What do I do?' he hung his head in defeat, he didn't have a clue.

* * *

**Aralyn: * barricading a door to a small fortress* Need to hide, need to hide, need to hide!**

**Ashlynn + Gerard: *sulking on opposite sides of the fortress***

***loud screams and shouts are heard from the other side of the wall***

**Aralyn: Oh no, the fangirls, they found us! *stands with her back to the door, trying to keep the fangirls from forcing their way in* Guys a bit of help here?**

**Ashlynn + Gerard: *no response, both still sulking***

**Aralyn: Ash, can you lend me a hand here? PLEASE!?**

**Ashlynn: *throws a disembodied buzz lightyear arm at Aralyn***

**Aralyn: Ha ha ha, this is serious Ash!**

* * *

_That's it for now, the song that Ashlynn and Gerard did was Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Please don't kill me, I will update soon...ish. Have a smurfy week you guys!_


	13. When Christmas Comes to Town

**Author's note: Hey everyone nice to have you back for another installment of Medieval and Modern Times.**

**Johan: Just hoping you arn't too frustrated with Aralyn and how her last chapter turned out.**

**Aralyn: Yes, please don't be angry with me, I'll make it up to you I promise! But besides that onto the show!**

**Johan: Aralyn does not own any of the smurfs characters, but she does own herself, Ashlynn, and the plot for her original chapters.**

_**Medieval and Modern Times**_

* * *

"Oh Mrs. Sourberry, your sewing skills are absolutely amazing!" Ashlynn smiled as she examined herself in the mirror. When Gerard and Ashlynn had received their invitations for the King's Christmas party Ashlynn had gone straight to Mrs. Sourberry to ask if she could make her a dress.

The dress, which had taken almost a week to make, was without a doubt, quite stunning. The bright Christmas green fabric flattered Ashlynn's small form, with its neckline hanging off her shoulders, the long sleek sleeves, empire style waist, and a flowing skirt that reached the floor and would softly swish with every step she took, all trimmed with small silver embroidery along the edges.

"I knew you'd like it." Mrs. Sourberry chuckled, "And I'm sure 'is 'ighness will like it too."

"Mrs. Sourberry!" Ashlynn exclaimed, her face turning a brilliant shade of pink in embarrassment.

Still laughing to herself, Mrs. Sourberry accompanied Ashlynn down to the castle courtyard, where Gerard and Clockwork had a sleigh waiting.

"Ashlynn, you look absolutely breathtaking." Gerard complimented with a small bow.

"Thank you Gerard." Ashlynn curtsied in reply, blushing even deeper.

"Mrs. Sourberry, I know we won't get back until late Christmas evening," Ashlynn explained, pulling out a medium sized package, "So I want to give you this before we leave."

Removing the wrapping, it was revealed to be a high quality sewing set, complete with needles, measuring tape, pins, scissors, and some spools of thread. "Oh Miss Ashlynn," Mrs. Sourberry hugged the young girl, "You're so sweet to think of a present for me. Thank you, thank you."

After releasing Ashlynn from her hug Mrs. Sourberry handed her a box that was roughly the size of a good book, "This is for you dearie."

Opening the box Ashlynn pulled out a soft warm shawl to wear over her shoulders. It was made out of Christmas red fabric and lined with soft, white, fuzzy, fur. "Mrs. Sourberry, you're spoiling me with all this clothing. You're too kind!"

Clockwork and Gerard watched patiently as the two of them exchanged one last hug.

"Ready to go, Lady Ashlynn?" Gerard smiled, offering her a hand up as she boarded the sleigh.

"Yes, thank you, King Gerard." Ashlynn giggled as she sat down, giving a final wave good bye to Mrs. Sourberry as Gerard sat next to her and took the reins.

Mrs. Sourberry watched as the two teens and Clockwork disappeared over the hills, "Ah, young love." She sighed as she walked back to the castle, "Mark my words, before this holiday is over…" she shook her head with a soft laugh. "They'll see it eventually."

* * *

As Gerard pulled the sleigh to a stop in the King's courtyard the three passengers were welcomed by their four castle dwelling friends.

"Oh Ash!" Aralyn squealed as she and Savina captured Ashlynn in an endearing group hug, "I'm so glad you were able to come."

"Aw come on Ar," Ashlynn giggled, "You think I would make you sing a duet with Peewit? Come on I'm not that cruel."

"Savina!" a voice yelled from across the courtyard, which made Ashlynn jump, nearly half a foot in the air. She watched as a lady approached them, she was tall, thin, and had an expression that made it look like she had been eating a bunch of sour lemons. "A proper princess does not linger outside in the snow, now come inside before you catch cold." She scolded before turning around and marching herself back towards the castle.

"Yes Dame Barbara." Savina sighed, like a mix of defeat and annoyance.

Bending down Ashlynn grabbed a good fist-full of snow and packed it into a ball. "Hey Peewit," she nudged the court jester, "Watch me hit that meanie square in the head." Then quickly taking aim she threw the snow ball and watched as, true to her word, it hit Dame Barbara in the back of the head.

Peewit immediately started laughing as Dame Barbara froze, bits of snow covering her head and shoulders. Slowly the baroness turned around to face the group of teens near the sleigh.

"Peewit!" Ashlynn gasped in fake surprise, covering her mouth with her hands so as to hide her smile, "Why would you do that!?"

Dame Barbara's glare turned murderous as she heard Ashlynn's accusation, "PEEWIT!" she screamed as she chased the little blonde around the courtyard.

"MOMMA!"

Everyone, even Clockwork, laughed at the small skeptical, "Ash, you didn't have to go and do that." Aralyn tried to scold in between laughs.

"No, but you know he would have done it if I hadn't."

"True, now come on." Aralyn waved everyone inside, "She does hold a valid point, if we stay out here, we will catch cold."

As they walked up the stairs Peewit ran up from behind, "That was a close one, thanks a lot Ash."

"No problem," Ashlynn giggled, "But how did you get away from 'Mrs. Sourpuss'?"

"Easy, she's still looking for me in the stables."

All the teens laughed at the recent events as they entered the main dining hall.

"Come on Gerard," Savina demanded as she pulled her cousin along, "Uncle has been waiting for you."

Ashlynn started to laugh until she found a hand wrapped around her wrist as well, "He wants to meet you too Ashlynn." Savina smiled as she dragged the two of them towards the only other regal person in the room.

He was average height, a bit round around the belly, his hair and beard were white, and Ashlynn couldn't help but notice his kind eyes. No doubt about it, these three royals were related.

"Uncle, Gerard made it!"

The man turned and in a second captured his nephew in a bear hug. "Gerard, it's been too long. Tell me how are things going, I heard there were tree cutters…"

Ashlynn began to tune out the conversation, it was starting to remind her of politics, and she really didn't like politics, they put her to sleep.

"So where is that Clockwork Smurf of yours, he did come with you didn't he?" the King asked after a bit of discussion.

In reply to his question Clockwork let out a series of squeaks and chirps from atop Ashlynn's shoulder, drawing the King's attention to himself, and to the young lady, whose shoulder he had perched himself on.

"Ah, you must be Lady Ashlynn," he smiled as he approached her, "the others have told me a little about you. It is wonderful to finally meet you in person."

Ashlynn curtsied, "Thank you you're highness, it's a pleasure to be here."

"The pleasure is all mine, to meet the young lady who risked her life for my nephew, is an honor to say the least."

"Really you're highness, it was nothing." Ashlynn blushed at all the attention, "I only did what I felt in my heart was right."

At that moment Ashlynn heard her name being called, it was Aralyn; it was almost time for them to perform. "Excuse me you're highness, Gerard, but Aralyn needs me. See you later." She waved as she left the two kings and Clockwork behind her.

"I noticed she doesn't use your title Gerard, that wouldn't happen to be by your request would it?" the King asked after Ashlynn was gone.

"Uh, well yes, Uncle." Gerard sputtered, "I don't want her to use my title, I want her to see me as a friend, not just a king."

The King nodded, "You're sure there isn't more to it?"

"What do you mean uncle?"

"Well she is very pretty, don't you think?" the King asked, watching his nephew for a reaction.

Gerard nodded as he watched Ashlynn laugh with Aralyn, "Absolutely beautiful." He sighed, not realizing what he had just said. Only when the King's chuckling reached his ears did his statement register in his mind, causing his face to heat up instantly.

"It's alright my boy," the King patted Gerard on the back, "In fact I'm glad you have found someone who takes your fancy. You seem much happier than the last time we met, and I think it may have something to do with her."

Clockwork gave a few chirps of agreement, causing both monarchs to smile. "I know uncle. When I'm with her I feel like everything is perfect and happy and, the only thing that can bring me down is her pain. She makes me smile no matter what's wrong and she always knows what to say when I feel stuck."

The King smiled, "You know, your father said very much the same thing. Right after he met your mother he came to talk to me and he said almost word for word what you just said about her. I wasn't surprised when they fell in love, and now, looking at the two of you, I can see, just like your father loved your mother, you love that young lady with all your heart."

"But uncle, what…what do I do?"

"Gerard, I am going to give you the best advice I can, but after that it's up to you. Right now the loudest voice in your mind is that voice of doubt. I want you to ignore it, because the voice you need to listen to isn't in your mind," the King looked Gerard in the eyes before pointing at his nephew's heart, "The voice you need to listen to above all others is in your heart. When the time is right your heart will tell you, all you need to do is listen to it."

* * *

Meanwhile standing just off stage Aralyn noticed Gerard glancing at Ashlynn every now and again.

"So Ash," she smirked, "How are you feeling, living here I mean."

"Oh Ar, it's so much fun." Ashlynn smiled, "I love it here."

"Yes you seem to be adjusting well."

"Yeah, it was hard at first but things are really looking up." Ashlynn sighed, quickly glancing at a certain young king.

Aralyn caught Ashlynn looking and her smirk grew a bit, "I guess a lot of that is thanks to Gerard huh?"

"Uh huh." Ashlynn murmered without thinking, then after a second her response registered in her head and she began blush furiously under Aralyn's watchful gaze, causing her friend to laugh.

"Ash you don't need to be embarrassed." Aralyn giggled as she wrapped her arm around Ashlynn's shoulder, "Honestly I think you two would make a cute couple."

Ashlynn was quiet for a second, "Maybe…but…Ar it wouldn't work, he's a king and I'm an orphan…a nobody. That kind of thing only happens in fairy tales."

"Ash," Aralyn snickered, "In case you haven't noticed, we're living in a fairy tale."

Ashlynn smiled gently, glancing up again, and unexpectedly making eye contact with Gerard from across the room, before putting her head back down to hide her embarrassed blush.

Aralyn fought to keep her giggles to a minimum as she dragged Ashlynn up onstage, "Come on lover girl, time to let those vocals of yours do their thing."

Ashlynn took a deep breath as she gave Aralyn a small nod of agreement as the young female wizard used her magic to entrance the nearby instruments and began their duo performance.

"_La, la, la, la..._

_I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve_

_I guess that Santa's busy  
Cause he's never come around  
I think of him  
When Christmas Comes to Town_

The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone

Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun  
When Christmas Comes to Town

Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green  
_All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen_

_**No one will be sleeping on  
The night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way**_

Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green  
_All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen_

_**No one will be sleeping on  
The night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way**_

When Santa's sleigh bells ring  
_I listen all around  
_The herald angels sing  
_I never hear a sound_

When all the dreams of children  
_Once lost will all be found  
__**That's all I want  
When Christmas Comes to Town**_

_**That's all I want  
When Christmas Comes to Town**__"_

As the music faded the roar of applause filled the grand ball room. Aralyn dashed off stage and caught Johan in a loving hug, "How was it?"

"Perfect." Johan grinned.

Aralyn backed up a bit, "What's with that look?"

Johan didn't say a word he simply looked up, above their heads, then quickly looked back down. Aralyn followed his glance and she too began to grin at the sight of a bit of hanging mistletoe.

Ashlynn watched as the two of them kissed, wishing deep down she had something like that. They were such a cute couple.

Watching the two of them Ashlynn found herself wishing that things were like that between herself and Gerard. With a wishful sigh she turned around only to bump into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized as she looked up and realized it was Gerard she had crashed into. "Oh, hi Gerard." She laughed lightly, and blushing slightly.

"Hello Ashlynn." Gerard smiled back at the flustered girl. "I just wanted to say, uh, you sang beautifully." He blushed, rubbing his neck.

"Aww thanks Gerard." Ashlynn smiled back before they both fell into an awkward silence.

Then catching a slight movement out of the corner of their eyes both Ashlynn and Gerard looked up. Dangling a foot or so above their heads was a small sprig of mistletoe, hanging from one of the lower wooden rafters.

Both teens shyly turned away, blushing so deep it would have made a ripe red tomato jealous of their color.

Ashlynn quickly stole a glance at the young king she had come to, dare she say it; love, in these few short months. Gerard looked at her, and she looked away, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she did.

Seizing the opportunity Gerard leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her bright red cheek.

Ashlynn's eyes widened as Gerard pulled back. And Gerard's mind began to cloud with panic as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Things became quiet between the two of them, until, after a deep breath, Ashlynn dared to speak up.

* * *

**Aralyn: Mwa ha ha...cliffhanger!**

**Ashlynn: You evil, evil story writer! Tell me what I said!**

**Aralyn: Next time Ash, next time. *mumbling* Whenever 'next time' ends up being.**

**Ashlynn: Oh...right...school starts tomorrow. *gag***

**Aralyn: Yup, it's all sorts of yuck, but hey what are you going to do, in this day and age you need an education.**

**Ashlynn: Anywho thanks for reading and we hope we update soon!**

**Aralyn: Have a smurfy week ya'll!**

* * *

_The song that Aralyn and Ashlynn did a duet on was **When Christmas Comes to Town **from the Polar Express movie._

_Plus I have another pic for you guys! Of the mistletoe scene. EEEP! All that fluff, it's too much!_


	14. Avoid, Ask, and Admit

**Author's note: Alrighty peoples, yes i got this out a week after my last post, but unfortunatly I may not be able to do this all the time, mainly because school has started up again. I managed this cuz it was a light homework week. But I promise I will keep at this, no way you are getting rid of me that easily! I'm not that evil of a story writer!**

**Ashlynn: YOU ARE EVIL! YOU CAN'T CUT OFF THE STORY JUST LIKE THAT!**

**Aralyn: Yes i can, I'm the one writing the story, I own the plot and I own you.**

**Ashlynn: *pouting* You're still evil.**

**Aralyn: I give up. Fine here ya go! Have your next chapter! Sorry if it seems a bit short.**

**Ashlynn: Yea! Ar does not own the smurfs in any way shape or form. All she owns is herself and me. Now onto the next chapie!**

**_Medieval and Modern Times_**

* * *

**_(S)_**

Catching a slight movement out of the corner of their eyes both Ashlynn and Gerard looked up. Dangling a foot or so above their heads was a small sprig of mistletoe, hanging from one of the lower wooden rafters.

Both teens shyly turned away, blushing so deep it would have made a ripe red tomato jealous of their color.

Ashlynn quickly stole a glance at the young king she had come to, dare she say it; love, in these few short months. Gerard looked at her, and she looked away, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she did.

Seizing the opportunity Gerard leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her bright red cheek.

Ashlynn's eyes widened as Gerard pulled back. And Gerard's mind began to cloud with panic as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Things became quiet between the two of them, until, after a deep breath, Ashlynn dared to speak up.

"You insensitive jerk!" she screamed as she reached out with lightning speed and slapped Gerard across the face, the loud clap echoing in the large ball room and grabbing everyone's attention. "What makes you think it was alright to do something like that?!"

Gerard was at a loss for words as he held his hand to his now very red, very sore cheek, "I...I didn't..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Ashlynn cried out, tears streaming down her face, "I hate you!" she yelled as she ran from the room in hysterics.

**Ashlynn: Ar! Stop that! You know very well that's not what happened!**

**Gerard: *rubbing his cheek* Yes, but the thought of it happening hurts none the less.**

**Aralyn: Sorry guys I just couldn't resist!**

**Ashlynn: You know you are just proving my point, YOU ARE EVIL!**

**Aralyn: *trying to stop laughing* Ok, ok, I've had my fun. Alright now we will go on to our usual story as planned. No more tricks I promise.**

* * *

**_(S)_  
**

Catching a slight movement out of the corner of their eyes both Ashlynn and Gerard looked up. Dangling a foot or so above their heads was a small sprig of mistletoe, hanging from one of the lower wooden rafters.

Both teens shyly turned away, blushing so deep it would have made a ripe red tomato jealous of their color.

Ashlynn quickly stole a glance at the young king she had come to, dare she say it; love, in these few short months. Gerard looked at her, and she looked away, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she did.

Seizing the opportunity Gerard leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her bright red cheek.

Ashlynn's eyes widened as Gerard pulled back. And Gerard's mind began to cloud with panic as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Things became quiet between the two of them, until, after a deep breath, Ashlynn dared to speak up.

"You missed." She said softly.

"What?" Gerard asked, not sure what she meant, or if he had even heard her correctly.

Ashlynn gave a nervous laugh, "You missed." She repeated, a little more confidently.

Reaching up she grabbed a hold of the golden collar that hung around his neck, and pulled downward, bringing Gerard's face down towards her own before gently tilting her head up and placing her lips on his.

Slowly Gerard relaxed into the kiss, and gently wrapped his arms around Ashlynn affectionately. Ashlynn smiled, not breaking the kiss, as she let go of Gerard's collar and reached up and clasp her hands around the young king's neck.

After a long tender minute the two of them pulled apart, both still blushing bright red.

"I knew it!" came a shout, causing both of them to turn and come face to face with Aralyn, Savina, Johan, Peewit, and Clockwork.

Aralyn had a huge smile plastered on her face as she jumped up and down excitedly, "I knew it, knew it, knew it!" she squealed happily as she and Savina came forward and caught Ashlynn in an embrace of congratulations.

Johan stepped forward and shook Gerard's hand, "I believe congratulations are in order your highness."

Clockwork gave a whir of agreement as he hopped onto his friend's shoulder.

As the teens talked together the King watched them with a growing smile, "Just like his father…"

* * *

_**(E)**_

Gerard hadn't slept all night, he kept thinking over the karaoke contest, his stomach doing flips and twists in nervousness, "Clockwork, what do you think I should do?"

Clockwork, who was pacing on the nightstand, looked up at his human companion, "Squeek, quree chir reek."

"I don't know Clockwork, what if something I say makes her even more upset? What if she doesn't even want to talk to me?"

Clockwork rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Gerard caved in, finally leaving his room to confront Ashlynn. "I can do this," he whispered to himself, "I can tell her how I feel."

Coming to Ashlynn's bedroom he raised his hand to knock on the dark brown wood, but just before his hand made contact he backed away and hurried down the hallway in a panic, "No I can't." he moaned, "Why is this so hard?"

Coming to the large doors that led to the back porch Gerard stopped, seeing Ashlynn perched on the handrail, looking out into the darkened morning sky, as if searching for answers.

Opening the door Gerard cleared his throat, causing Ashlynn to turn around, "Oh…good morning your highness…" she whispered, her head hanging low.

"Good morning Ashlynn." Gerard managed to greet. "Uh…Ashlynn."

"Hm?" Ashlynn murmured, avoiding eye contact.

"I…I need to talk to you…a-about last night."

Ashlynn closed her eyes as she gave a small, almost reluctant nod, "Me too."

"Listen," Gerard started, "about last night…I just think I should clear something up before we have a misunderstanding."

Ashlynn gulped, "Gerard please, may I speak?"

Gerard tried to remain calm, 'Here it comes.' He thought, "By all means."

"Gerard, about that song, I, uh, I realize how much that stunt Ar and Peewit pulled must have embarrassed you. However I, uh…I understand, if you feel differently, I mean I wouldn't blame you, not in the least." Ashlynn started babbling nervously, "But the thing is, I…I meant every word, every word from that song, I sang with all my heart."

Gerard almost gasped in shock, she felt the same way, he was almost too happy to hold his emotions in anymore, but Ashlynn was still going on.

"I still will understand if you don't feel the same way I do, I mean you are a king after all and I-"

But she never got to finish, Gerard cut into her speech, placing his lips on hers.

Ashlynn's eyes went wide in shock at first, but slowly she put the pieces together, Gerard felt the same as she did, he loved her.

Ashlynn was so excited, her emotions overflowing from inside, and in an action of that excitement, she kissed back, a bit too hard. As she did so their noses crashed into one another's and they both recoiled at the collision.

"Sorry." Ashlynn mumbled, now blushing more because of embarrassment at that, than because of shyness at having kissed Gerard.

"It's alright, Ashlynn." Gerard half laughed as he rubbed his now sore nose.

Ashlynn couldn't help but smile as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Gerard, who after he got over his surprise, hugged Ashlynn back. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

Ashlynn snuggled her face into her chest, "And I love you too Gerard."

* * *

_**(S)**_

Gerard pulled the sleigh to a stop just outside the smurf's village.

"Smurfs! You guys home!?" Ashlynn called out as she jumped from her seat on the sleigh.

Sure enough that brought the smurfs running, "Ashlynn! Gerard! Clockwork!"

"What a smurfy surprise." Papa Smurf smiled as the two teens and the mechanical smurf entered the town.

"We're sorry we couldn't make it to the Good King's Christmas party." Smurfette apologized, "Did anything happen?"

Both of them blushed at the question, but neither could find the words to answer.

"Chee ree!" Clockwork squeaked, making a kissy face at the two beet red humans.

"Clockwork!" Gerard half-heartedly scolded.

"Yeah," Ashlynn laughed lightly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Gerard looked up to see some of the bit of mistletoe the smurfs had decorated the village with, and a small smirk began to form as he came up with an idea on the fly. In an impulsive move he scooped Ashlynn off her feet, spun her around and kissed her for several long loving seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark and gloomy cave, far from the smurf's village a young woman stood over a small enchanted pool, watching an image of Gerard and Ashlynn.

"No!" she screamed as she hit the water, sending droplets flying through the air and ripples across the surface. "This ruins everything!" she seethed, slowly pacing away from the pool.

"With her in the way, there is no way I can go through with my plan." She complained darkly, "This, this…girl! She is ruining all I have planned!" and with another shriek she knocked over a pile of spell books.

* * *

**Ashlynn: And yet the evilness continues, who is that?**

**Aralyn: *rocking back and forth on her heels innocently* I don't know.**

**Ashlynn: WHO!? IS!? THAT!?**

**Aralyn: *sigh* I Kinda like this mysterious evil side of me, maybe I should tap into it more often.**

**Ashlynn: *grabs her frying pan* WHO, IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SMURFNESS, IS THAT!?**

**Aralyn: *ducks* Thank you readers for tuning in. I wish you all an awesome school week, or weeks, depending on when I get back.**

**Ashlynn: Don't you dare say months! *swings again***

**Aralyn: I hope it doesn't come to that. As for who that is, ya'll will find out more about her soon enough. Mwa ha ha!**

**Ashlynn: THAT'S IT! *lunges at Aralyn***

**Aralyn: *runs for her life* Bye bye ya'll!**


End file.
